Oh Mr Anderson
by ImAGleek5
Summary: Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt What happens when Blaine starts to fantasize out this student Kurt Hummell Ok I suck at summaries :/
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Oh Blaine…Harder." The boy underneath him pants out. Blaine leans down and starts to suck the skin on the young boy's neck, which in return he moans louder. Blaine keeps up a faster pace fucking him into the mattress._

_"Fuck Fuck….Blaine I'm so close." His moans out loudly. _

_"Me too baby…oh god you feel so fucking good. You so fucking tight." Blaine starts to feel that all too familiar feeling in his stomach signaling that he too is about to cum._

_Blaine took his hand and wrapped it around the boys cock and started to pump it really fast. All it took was 3 more strokes and they both here coming at the same time._

* * *

"Fuck you dreams." Blaine grumbled as he got out of bed with yet another hard on from the dream he's been having for a few days now. Blaine walked to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror.

"Get it together Anderson, you can't be having sex dreams about your student." _Beautiful, perfect, talented student._

Blaine started the shower and stepped in letting the hot water wash over him as he slowly moved his hands down his chest and he put his hands on his cock and started to stroke it, thinking of the beautiful boy that sits in the front row of his senior AP English class.

After the while the water was turning cold so Blaine got out and toweled himself dry. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way back into the bedroom to pick out an outfit to wear for the day. After some looking he finally picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt and a black vest.

Walking out the door Blaine looked at his watch telling him he still had a few minutes to go and get a coffee before he needed to be in class. Walking into the local coffee shop just a few blocks from his apartment he went in and order his normal, and was out of the door in record time.

Once at school, Blaine was waiting for his first period class to start. A few short minutes after the bell had run signaling the first warning his student slowly started to pile in. Blaine was at the white board writing something down when he turned his head just in time to see _him_ walk into the door. Finishing with what he was writing Blaine turned around and went to sit as his desk waiting for the last minute stragglers to walk in.

Someone has approached his desk. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Good Morning Mr. Anderson." The boy breathed out.

"Good Morning Kurt."

And with that Kurt went to his normal seat and took his stuff out for the class. Blaine just sat there trying to remember how to breathe. Final bell ran and Blaine walked over to the door and closed it.

"Alright Class let's take out your book that I assigned last night and let's talk about what you read." Blaine walked back to his desk but this time plopped on the front of it with book in hand.

"Anyone want to start?" Blaine asked the classroom.

Scanning the room to see if there was any show of hands his eyes finally met Kurt's. He didn't notice earlier but the pants that boy was wearing looked like they were painted on. Blaine had to look away before there would be a problem, one that he wouldn't be able to take care of that this moment.

_God this was going to be a long day._ Blaine thought as he finally started the class discussion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blaine Anderson is a 25 year old college graduate, who finally scored his first teaching job. Blaine was happy to take the job; he was finally putting his college degree to work. Blaine is now currently teaching English at NYU. This was his dream job; he always dreamt that he would become a teacher and try to make a difference. What he didn't suspect was falling head over heels for one of his students a mister Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Taking out his lesson notes for his classes today, Blaine sat quietly at this desk while the kids were piling in. At the sign of the last bell the door was closed and class was under way.

"Ok guys please pass forward your homework from last night." Blaine instructed the class. Since Kurt was in the front of the class he went and put them all on Blaine's desk and went and sat back down.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Ok now is there anything you would like to go over, something that doesn't make sense…I'll be giving you all a quiz tomorrow so please let me know if there is anything that I can help you with."

The sounds of students growling made Blaine laugh.  
"Ok guys it's really not going to be that hard it's just a quiz, a small tiny quiz." Blaine smiled.

"So with that being sad please take out your books and start to read over everything again so that none of you will fail." Getting back to his desk Blaine sat down and stared at the papers in front of him. Pushing them to the side, Blaine starts on thinking of questions he wants to put on tomorrows quiz.

Blaine could feel a pair of eyes on him. He slowly looked up and saw Kurt looking at him. Kurt just blushed and went back to reading his book. Kurt didn't see it but Blaine blushed as well.

80 minutes later kids where getting out of their chairs and making their way through the door. Blaine looked up and sees that Kurt was just starting the put his stuff back into his bag. Blaine smiled to himself and then turned to the pile of papers on his desk.

Pulling the bag over his shoulders Kurt walks to the door but turns…

"Great Class Mr. Anderson." Kurt winks and then heads out the door before Blaine could get a word out.

* * *

Sitting on the couch with a cold beer in his hand, he lets out of small sigh and leans his head back and his mind starts to drift.

_Blaine wanted to know what Kurt's lips tasted like. He wanted to kiss and explore every inch of that boy's body._

Before Blaine could stop himself Blaine had his pants down to his ankles and his hand wrapped around his cock pumping it slowly.

"mmm Kurt…." Blaine moaned into his empty apartment.

_Blaine began to think about what it would be like to have Kurt's cock inside of his mouth and he moves it up and down licking at the tip._

"Oh fuck." Blaine whimpered. Blaine hand started to move at a faster pace.

_He then began to imagine what it would feel like to have Kurt spread out right in front of him while he pounds into that sweet little ass of his, making Kurt moan as loud as he possibly can. Marking his pale skin with love bites all over his body._

"Shit shit ohh fuck Kurt im gonna cum so fucking hard." Blaine moaned. A few more strokes and Blaine could feel the warm liquid all over his hands and chest. Stroking himself while he comes down from his mid blowing orgasm. Finally he is able to breathe normally and he got up and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and wipes his hands and clothes off before throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper.

Walking back to the couch Blaine sat down and started looking few some take out menus and decided he needed to eat. While he was waiting for the food to get here, he got a call from one of his friends back from high school.

"Hey Wes. How are you?"  
"I'm doing well…how's the new job going?"  
"It's going well…I guess."  
"You don't sound so convincing Blaine."  
"It's just….Wes…if I tell you, you can't tell a soul not even your wife." Blaine begged.  
"Okay Okay it must be serious." Wes replied.  
"Umm Yeah…I've been having dreams about one of my students and I think that I'm falling for him." Blaine just blurted out.  
"Holy shit…" Was all that Was could say.  
"Yeah…"

Wes went into Nothing can happen he is your student speech. Which Blaine knew nothing could happen. He couldn't help himself when he dreamt about him. Once Blaine heard the doorbell right Blaine told Wes that he needed to go and that he would call him sometime this week. They said their goodbyes and Blaine went and answered the door.

* * *

Later that night Blaine couldn't help himself when once again he dreamt of that beautiful boy that sits the in front row.


	3. Chapter 2

******Ok So this Chapter I want to dedicate it to... MrsDarrenCriss3 :) She is totally amazing and helped me through this one with her great words on encouragement.**

**Also...This chapter has a lot of smut in there so Im sorry. If you dont like it you can skip over it. And Thanks to all of the people that are following this story and that had added it to their favorites :) It really means A LOT to me. **

**Ok i'll stop now and let you read. Remember to please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Monday _Blaine thought to himself as he lay in his warm bed with the covers over his head. Monday was the beginning of the week. But on the plus side, he would be able to see Kurt. Seeing Kurt was both good and bad. Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep these feelings inside, feelings that were not appropriate for the teacher to have about a student. Blaine cursed himself on a daily basis for the feelings he had for one Kurt Hummel.

After a few more minutes in bed, Blaine finally got up. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping out of his sweatpants and t-shirt he got in and lets the hot water run over this body. Of course his mind quickly drifts to _Kurt. _He wondered how it would feel to have Kurt pressed up against his body while they shower together. Just the thought of that made Blaine's cock twitch. He had wanted to find out what Kurt looked like under all these layers the boy would wear to class on a daily basis. Slowly Blaine felt himself get extremely hard. Without even thinking he takes he soaped up hand and starts to stroke himself, with the help of him imagination he was picturing what he thought Kurt looked like underneath his clothes.

"_shit shit…fuck ohhh god yes ohhh Kurt."_ Blaine moaned into the shower. Keeping his pace he took his other hand and trailed it down until he fingers came to his puckered entrance. Slowly slipping in a wet digit into his tight ass, Blaine moans out.

_"Fuck Kurt….yes yes yes. Oh fuck I'm so close."_ Three more strokes and he's coming releasing his load into the shower and watching it wash away from him body.

Blaine finishes cleaning himself up and gets out of the shower and towels himself dry. Walking back into his bedroom and quickly puts on his clothes that he set out last night, thank god because that little fun in the shower just a second ago was not planned and he needed to hurry up or he was going to be late for work.

Finally walking out of the door, Blaine looks at his watch and see's that he has some time to go in and get a coffee before he needs to be at the school. He quickly runs into his favorite coffee shop and ordered his coffee. He is out in 5 minutes flat.

* * *

"Good Morning Class." Blaine greets his students. Blaine could hear nothing but groans all around the room.

"Ok everyone, I have your tests back and before the class is over I'll make sure to pass them back to you."

Blaine tells everyone to take out there books and to start reading the next chapter of the book he had assigned.

Blaine went back and sat at his desk with a huge pile of papers on his desk that needed to be grade for his other class. _If only he had some help. NO NO NO Blaine stop right there. He is your student and since you have feelings for him Kurt cannot be your teacher's assistant. Nope no way. _

"Kurt…" Blaine clears his throat.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?" Kurt replies.

"Can I umm….see you after class?" Blaine asked.

"Um sure I guess." Kurt smiles and goes back to reading his book.

45 minutes passed and the bell had finally ringed. All of the student quickly made their way to the door to get to their next class.

Kurt walked up to Mr. Anderson's desk, looking kind of nervous he didn't think that he was in any trouble. Blaine looked up from his pile of papers and gave Kurt a small smile.

"Kurt…I was wondering if you could maybe become my assistant, help me grade papers and stuff like that. I overheard that you have helped out other teachers in the past. So I was hoping since I'm the new guy you could help me out here. I'm totally in over my head."

Kurt sighed in relieve.

"Yes…of course I can help you Mr. Anderson! I can come back after school is done and help you out with the huge pile of papers."

Blaine stands up and starts to shakes Kurt's hand Blaine felt sparks when they touched for the first time. Blaine quickly pulled his hand away like he had just burned it. He once again thanked Kurt and then sent him on his way.

* * *

The end of the day came too quickly for Blaine's liking. But on the plus side Kurt would be here soon, him and his ungodly tight jeans. _Fuck no no not here Blaine…you are in school and the guy of your dreams is about to walk through that door any second now._

Blaine was starting to get hard in his pants.

Just then Kurt walked in.

"Are you ok Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked looking concerned.

"Yeah…ummm. Just fine thanks." Blaine took a few breathes and asked Kurt to sit down at the desk. He took out the answer sheet along with the papers and set them on his desk.

"Ok Kurt here is the answer sheet. Just go down through and mark the wrong ones and when you are done I'll look over them and give them an actual grade." Blaine smiled.

They both sat there in silence for a while.

Blaine was the one that finally spoke up.

"So how is school going for you?" _Really Blaine you are going to ask that._

_"_It's ok. Nothing to exciting. I will say it's better than getting thrown into dumpsters and slushies' in the face. That's how my life was before I moved to New York. I was the only openly gay kid in my school so as you can see I was bullied a lot." Kurt looked back down and started to grade more papers.

"Yeah, I know what you are going through. I was bullied a lot in school as well. I'm um gay also." Blaine couldn't help the blush on his face.

Just looked up and smiled. "Well just look at us now. We are in New York where it's ok to be who we really are and not have to be afraid 24/7. "

Blaine just smiled at the comment.

Nothing else was said. They finished grading in silence.

* * *

The week had flown by and now it was Friday. Blaine couldn't be more grateful. He had survived another week of Kurt and his super tight pants. Now he could go home and have dreams about him bent over his desk while fucking him hard. He went to bed that Friday night thinking about Kurt.

Saturday afternoon, Blaine found himself sitting in the small coffee shop drinking his medium drip and looking through the newspaper. When he heard someone come in. It was Kurt and he wasn't alone. Blaine all of a sudden of kind of felt jealous, who was this guy with Kurt? Kurt walked up to the counter and ordered coffee for the both on them. When they got there drinks they sat down and started to chat. Blaine heart sank. Was this a boyfriend? After finishing his drink and the newspaper Blaine got up and through his cup away and started walking to the door when someone called out his name.

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked looking at him.

"Oh Hey Kurt! I didn't see you there." Blaine smiled and said hello to the other man.

"Hey I'm sorry…this is my brother Finn. He came to visit for a few days." Kurt introduced them.

"Oh well it's nice to meet someone from Kurt's family!"

"Yeah dude…it's nice to meet you too. Um listen Kurt I got to get going I promised Rachel we would take her out for lunch while I was here so I'm gonna get going. But I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me little brother." Finn smirked and got up and left.

"Would you like to sit down Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"Please call me Blaine… and yes I would love to sit down." Blaine replied.

"Ok Blaine…what do you have planned for today?"

Blaine just smiles. Maybe he will want to hang out?

"I was actually going to go home and watch a movie and order some take out. It's my to go thing when it's raining outside."

They both sat in silence.

"Would you…umm like to come over and keep me company. I have tons of movies to pick from."

Kurt just looked at Blaine with a blank expression.

"OH Kurt I'm sorry. It's totally weird I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry." Blaine said getting ready to get up out of his chair.

"No Blaine it's okay. Sure I'll come over." Kurt smiled.

They both got up and left the coffee shop and headed towards Blaine's apartment. Blaine unlocked the door and let Kurt walk in first. Kurt took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack and slipped off his shoes, and Blaine did the same thing.

"So if you we can order some take out first and while we wait we can pick out a movie." Blaine called from the kitchen.

"Sure sounds good." Kurt walked over and sat on the couch.

Blaine came in shortly after with a few menus from them to look through. They both picked Chinese. While Blaine was calling it in Kurt was over looking at the movies Blaine had. There was so many. Blaine came in and stood next to Kurt and helped pick something out. After looking at all of them they both decided on watching Rent.

Half way through the movie after the food was all gone and thrown into the trash Blaine could feel something on his shoulder he looked over and saw that Kurt had fallen asleep. He didn't even realize how close they were sitting next to each other. But Blaine didn't mind at all, so Blaine put his arm around Kurt. Kurt in return snuggled more into Blaine without even waking up.

They both had fallen asleep on the couch because when Blaine woke up a few hours later it was really dark outside but it had stopped raining. Blaine looked down and they were cuddled up next to each other. Blaine didn't have the heart to move so he just stayed there. Blaine got up to Kurt's face, their lips where just a few inches apart. _God Kurt smells so good._ Blaine thought to himself while he laid there with Kurt. When he saw that Kurt was going to wake up he closed his eyes.

Kurt started to stir, he opened up his eyes to see than him and Blaine were cuddled together on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms. Kurt thought it was nice. _God Blaine is so close, it could just move my head a little closer and I could kiss his lips. God these lips, I want to know what they would feel like on mine._ Kurt thought to himself. Truth be told, he wanted Mr. Anderson too. So many nights he would fall asleep and dream about the beautiful English teacher, and of course would always wake up in the morning with a massive hard on and would have to jerk himself off.

_What the hell._ Kurt inched closer and connected their lips. Blaine opened his eyes wide; he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. But he kissed Kurt back taking his hand and putting in on Kurt's back to hold him closer. Blaine couldn't help the small moan that come out of his mouth while kissing Kurt or the fact that he was quickly growing hard in his jeans. Kurt tilted his head and deepened the kiss that time it was Kurt who started to moan. Without breaking the kiss Kurt flipped them over so he was now straddling Blaine's lap. Kurt took Blaine's hands and pinned them above his head. Blaine could feel that Kurt was as equally hard as Blaine.

"Fuck Kurt… this is totally wrong we shouldn't be doing this." Blaine moaned out.

"Oh God Blaine I know but…. But I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I laid eyes on you." Kurt took the opportunity and ground down his hips into Blaine, feeling Blaine's hard cock against his.

"Shit…Kurt we can't do this." Blaine whimpered.

"Then tell me to stop." Kurt continued to grinned down into Blaine's cock.

"St….Sto….Fuck Kurt…I'm so close fuck." Blaine chocked out.

"Me too…oh god this feels so wrong and so good at the same time."

"shit shit shit kurt kurt…im going to cum so fucking hard."

"Come for me Blaine…I want to see your face. God you're so fucking hot, I have dreams about you every single night. We are totally fucking on your desk. It's so hot."

That was it those words sent Blaine over the edge and he was cuming in his pants with Kurt's name on his lips, and soon Kurt followed suit. They both laid there on the couch totally spent from the awesome orgasm they both just had.

After a bit Blaine go up.

"I'll go and get you some clothes to change into and I can wash these before you go home." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah sure." Kurt replied back with a smile on his face.

Before leaving to go into his room Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. Blaine came back with a change of clothes for Kurt. Blaine while he was gone cleaned up and changed into some other clothes. As Kurt went into the bathroom to clean up he collected Kurt's clothes and took them into the laundry room to wash and dry them.

When Kurt came back out to the living room he found Blaine sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Hey" Blaine said.

"Hey." Kurt replied.

"Um we should probably talk about what just happened." Blaine couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 3

I just want to say i'm still completely blown away by all of the people that actually follow this story and the people that have it in there favorite! It means so much to me! thanks to much you guys!

Well i'll be quite now and let you read chapter 3! Remember please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah I think talking about what just happened would be a good idea." Kurt replied nervously, while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Okay so um…" Blaine was about to open up his mouth and say something but Kurt beat him to the punch.

"Blaine…I really really like you. A lot" Kurt started out.

"And I know what we just did was totally wrong, but yet it felt so right. I'd be lying to myself if I said that I didn't want to be with you. I want to be with you so bad. But you are my teacher, which makes everything so much harder. You are so beautiful Blaine, and smart, kind. You are the perfect human being. I just want to spend all of my time with you, getting to know you better." Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine on his lips.

"Kurt…I really want to do with you also, but I am still your teacher and nothing is going to change that. Maybe after you graduate than we can come back to each other and see where we stand. You don't know how many nights I just lay away thinking about you, and every night I always dream about you. I can easily say that you Kurt Hummel are the man of my dreams."

They both say there in silence for a bit. The buzzer on the washing machine went off and Blaine excused himself to go and put Kurt's clothes into the dryer. Walking back into the living room Kurt is sitting the same spot. He hasn't even bothered to move an inch.

"What wrong?" Blaine asked sitting next to Kurt.

"It's nothing…" Kurt sniffles.

"Of course it's something Kurt." Blaine took Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"I just don't want to wait another 8 months for us to be together. That is such a long time from now. I think I will explode." Kurt said into Blaine's chest.

"I know it's going to totally suck, but we will get through this. And then we can be together, and see each other whenever we want. Also we will be about to do this…" Blaine pulled Kurt's face up and leaned into kiss Kurt. It started off slow and sweet at first but soon turned in a super-heated make out session between the men.

Blaine pulled away only because he heard to dryer go off. He quickly ran to the laundry room and took out Kurt's clothes and folded them neatly and brought them out with him.

"Kurt…your clothes are finally dry." Blaine smiled as he placed the clothes on the coffee table.

"Oh um thanks Blaine. I'm just going to go and get changed then." Kurt got up and took his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

While Kurt was in the bathroom getting changed, Blaine sat there on the couch just thinking about the whole issue with himself and Kurt. He really wanted to be with Kurt so bad that he could taste it. But if things could have been different. Maybe they would have had a future together. But for right now it wasn't going to happen. Of course Blaine was scared of someone finding out and running to the Dean to have him fired. Was Kurt worth the risk? Blaine just sat there and thought. After a few minutes he felt a dip in the couch and he looked over and Kurt was sitting next to him.

"I should probably get back home. I'm sure Finn will be home soon, and I need to get some work done for a few of my other classes. Walk me to the door?" Kurt asked nicely.

"Yeah of course I will." Blaine smiled and got up from the couch and took Kurt's hand in his and walked him to his door.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class on Monday Blaine." Kurt gave Blaine and small smile and then opened up the door and walked out.

Blaine closed the door behind him and fell to the floor. Holding his head in his hands, what was he going to do? He really wants to be with him. And he just let him go and walk out the door. Not even putting up and fight, why didn't I ask him to stay? Why did I just stand there like an idiot? Because Blaine you are his teacher and he is your student. Blaine didn't know how long he sat there on the floor, but after a while he got up and looked at the time and saw that the microwave clock read 11:30pm. Blaine needed to go to bed. He went around and shut off all of the lights and went into his bedroom and crawled in his bed. Pulling the covers up to his chest, he quickly fell asleep with thoughts of Kurt on his brain.

* * *

Sunday was uneventful for both Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt spent his Sunday doing homework and catching up with Finn.

Blaine spent his Sunday grading papers and thinking about Kurt.

* * *

It was Monday once again. Blaine was dreading it this time, after what happened Saturday night with Kurt in his apartment. He wouldn't be able to look into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes the same. Blaine just needed to learn to push his feelings for Kurt away and keep trying and not think about him. Or how it felt to have Kurt lying on top of you as both rutted together like horny high school teenage boys. Ok Blaine stop thinking about that. Your class will be here in a few minutes. Calm down.

The students slowly started to pile in. Blaine was standing at the white board writing down the next lesson and book they were going to be covering for the next couple of weeks. When he was done he put the marker down and looks towards the door just as Kurt walked in wearing his tight black skinny jeans with a blue button up shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He just looked at Blaine and smiled and made his way to his seat. Blaine just returned the smile and went to his desk and started passing out books.

"Ok good morning class, I hope everyone had a good weekend. We are going to be reading Romeo and Juliet for the next couple of weeks. Please pay attention because there will be a few quizzes along the way. For tonight's assignment I would like you to read the first chapter and write a summary on it. You maybe start to read it now if you so choose." Mr. Anderson informed the class.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Hey Kurt can you come up to my desk for a second?"

Kurt got up and walked the few steps to Blaine's desk and stood there with his arms crossed around his chest.

"If you are free after school could you help me out with a few things?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Was all Kurt said and walked back to his desk.

Kurt must be a fast reader, it's only been 30 minutes and he's all done reading and he's sitting there writing. He started to suck on the pen, moving it around in his mouth. Sucking it into his mouth. Blaine was just staring at him. He didn't know what to do. God he wanted to be that pen so fucking bad right now. Kurt needs to stop now, or I'm going to have a huge problem on my hands and I can't do anything about it right now. Kurt looked up at Blaine and winked at him while still sucking on his pen. _That bastard he's doing this on purpose_, Blaine thought to himself.

Another 20 minutes and Blaine was rock hard in his pants. Just a few more minutes and he could run into the teacher lounge and use the bathroom in there. Just a few more minutes. Blaine was too busy trying to kill his erection to notice that Kurt was standing at his desk.

"Is everything ok Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked in a low voice.

"Everything is fine." Blaine snapped back quickly.

"Well ok than here is my work. It's all done." Kurt handed it to Blaine and winked at him and went and sat back down.

Five minutes later the bell was ringing and all the students left the room. Kurt was taking his time getting ready to leave. Once his bag all was packed backup he walked over to Blaine who was still at his desk waiting for Kurt to leave so he could make a B line to the bathroom.

"Mr. Anderson…have fun trying to hide that huge hard on you are sporting." Kurt said as he walked out the door.

_He's going to kill me._ Blaine thought to himself.

* * *

After Blaine took care of his problem he could actually breathe again. He wouldn't be seeing Kurt again until after school was over. Thank god.

* * *

It was finally after school and Kurt was making his way to Blaine's desk, seeing he had a few papers to grade he took them and went and sat down. Blaine walked in a few seconds later.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Hi. I um need to answer sheet for these." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine went and grabbed it from the desk and handed it over. They both sat there in silence. Blaine was scared that he was going to let something inappropriate slip out of his mouth so he thought it was best to just keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Blaine was sitting at his desk writing up a test for one of his classes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_1 new message: number unknown._

_You know Blaine when I was sucking on that pen today in class I was imagining it being your cock.-Kurt_

All the color drained from Blaine's face. He looked up at Kurt who was looking down continuing looking over the papers that were in front of him. Blaine decides to text him back.

**You and your fucking pen gave me the biggest hard on in class tonight. I wanted to be that pen so fucking bad, you have no clue.-B**

Blaine set his phone on the desk and went back to work.

_I really wish it was your cock. I can do wonders with this mouth of mine.-Kurt_

Blaine looked at the text and just groaned. Kurt just smiled to himself.

**Well I guess I'll just have to wait and find out when you graduate now wont I? And WAIT how did you get my number? –B**

_I have my ways ;) and do I really have to wait? I want to make you mine so bad right now–Kurt_

**Stalker :) And yes we have talked about this. We need to wait I'm…sorry Kurt. –B**

_Fine…be a meanie –Kurt._

**Kurt don't be like this. You know I want you just as bad as you want me. We just need to wait. – B**

_Come over tonight? Finn is gone and I live alone…pretty please me with on top? – Kurt._

**Kurt…-B**

_Blaine- Kurt._

**What time?-B**

_Um how about 5?- Kurt._

**Ok. Just send me your address. Im going to go home and shower and ill be right now.-B**

_You couldn't always shower at my place with me ;)- Kurt. _

**No Kurt-B**

_Fine :/ - Kurt._

Blaine finished up his stuff and packed everything in his bag while Kurt passed back the papers that where all done. Blaine thanked him and told him he would be over soon.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and he didn't have to wait long. Kurt opened the door and yanked him inside pushing him against the door and closing it. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine didn't pulled back, he picked Kurt up by his ass cheeks and lead him over to the couch and laid him down. Kurt got up and took Blaine's hand and led him into his bedroom. Once they were in there Kurt closed the door and walked over to the bed. He patted the space next to him hoping Blaine would come and sit down next to him. Blaine obeyed and went and sat next to Kurt.

"Blaine….I really want to show you what I can do with my mouth." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Kurt you are making this really hard. God I shouldn't want this, but I so fucking do. I want you pretty lips on my cock sucking it hard and dragging my orgasm right out of me." Blaine groaned out.

"Fuck Blaine I'll so do that if you want me too." Kurt moaned out.

"I want you too." Was all Blaine could get out before he felt Kurt ripping off his jeans and boxers. Blaine was already half hard. Kurt didn't wait another second he took Blaine into his mouth and start to suck hard.

"Fuck Kurt. Shit" Blaine moaned out.

Kurt continued to move his head up and down Blaine shaft making sure to lick the pre-cum at the tip of his cock and give the head a little nibble which made Blaine moan louder in return. Kurt licked the strip that went from Blaine's balls to the very tip of his penis, before taking him into his mouth again. Kurt pushed all of Blaine's cock into his mouth so that he was hitting the back of his throat.

"Kurt… shit…I'm so close. God your mouth."

Kurt just kept on deep throating Blaine until he hit his climax and he could feel Blaine coming so hard down his throat. Kurt pulled off with a pop and lay down next to Blaine while he caught his breathe.

"Fuck…that was holy shit." Blaine managed to mumble out.

"Oh yes I enjoyed it to." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and it was so fucking hot. He felt himself try to get hard again but it was just way to soon.

"Well now let me take care of you baby." Blaine turned and zipped Kurt's jeans down and pulled off his pants and boxers in one go.

"God you're so beautiful." Blaine smiled at Kurt while he took Kurt's penis into his hand and started to stroke. Kurt pulled Blaine in and kissed him. Swiping his tongue on Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine gladly open up his mouth for Kurt to slip his tongue in. Now it was a battle for dominance. Kurt couldn't help but moan into Blaine's mouth while Blaine's strokes became faster and faster, or the fact that Kurt was bucking up into his hand making him so faster.

"Mmm Blaine I'm so close." Kurt managed to chock out.

One two three more strokes and Kurt was coming so hard all over Blaine's hand and his stomach. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm. Kurt gently pulled Blaine's hand off of Kurt's cock when it became too sensitive for him.

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt just smiled.

"I can order us some take out and we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Kurt said as he got up from his bed stripping the rest of his clothes off and wiping down his stomach and putting on some sweat pants and an old football t-shirt.

Blaine got up and put his boxers and pants back on and walked over to Kurt. Kurt handed him a towel to wipe his hand but Blaine had already licked his hand clean.

"That sounds perfect" Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.

Blaine was about to walk into the living but he turned and looked over at Kurt.

"I don't think I can wait 8 months to be with you. I want you now." Blaine stuttered out.

Kurt just smiled and said "So what are you saying Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine walked over to Kurt pulling him into a hug but backing up a little bit looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt Hummel… Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine blurted out.

"Oh Yes Mr. Anderson I would love to." Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss.

"We tell no one." Blaine says.

"Deal." Kurt replied back.


	5. Chapter 4

I just want to thank each and everyone one of you for all the support you guys have shown me for this story! Its totally blowing me away! Thank to everyone that had been tracking the story and me personally and an author I can not put into words how turly blessed I am to have such a bunch of awesome followers!

This chapter is on the shorter side but its fluffy so its super cute!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

That night Blaine was lying in bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Kurt Hummel was his _boyfriend._ He smiled at the fact. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11pm. He should really be getting to bed soon, but his mind was racing so going to sleep anytime soon wasn't going to be happening.

Cuddling into his pillow, Blaine pulled the covers up and was attempting to get at least a few hours of sleep. The light on his cell phone was glowing from the night stand where it was laying. He quickly picked it up and saw that it was a new text message from _Kurt. _Blaine smiled to himself and unlocked his phone and read the message.

_I'm sorry I know it's late but I just wanted to say goodnight-Kurt._

**No, it's fine. Actually I'm still up I can't sleep-B**

_What would you say to coming over tomorrow night and I cook us some dinner and we can watch a movie and cuddle up on the couch together?-Kurt._

**Sounds perfect actually, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. –B**

_Can't Wait ;) oh you can bring over some ice cream if you would like. Something sweet.-Kurt._

**But Kurt my something sweet will already be there…in the form of you : )-B**

_Oh Blaine. You know what I meant-Kurt._

**Oh course. But I'll see you tomorrow in class. Sweet Dreams-B**

_Night-Kurt._

_0000_

The next morning both boys woke up with a start with smiles plastered all over their faces. Blaine got up and hoped into the shower. He was going to stop by the coffee shop this morning for 2 coffees and 2 muffins.

Making his way to his classroom coffees and muffins in hand, he was surprised that Kurt was already there before him sitting at his desk. Blaine smiled at Kurt once he heard footsteps. He walked over to his desk and put the stuff down. Taking off his satchel Blaine picked up Kurt's coffee and a blueberry muffin to go with it.

"How did you know what kind to get me?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I just quessed….no I'm just kidding I've seen you in there a few times before so I just asked them what you usually get and that's what you have sitting right in front of you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Blai- Mr. Anderson." He winked.

As they were finishing up there muffins and coffee, students started to pile in. Kurt looked over at Blaine and sent him a flirty wink. Than it was time to start class.

* * *

Blaine knocked on the door to Kurt's apartment. He didn't have to wait long. Kurt answered the door wearing his clothes from school today but was also wearing a "kiss the cook apron" Kurt waved him in. Once the door was closed, both boys leaned in for a sweet but short kiss.

"Well hello handsome." Kurt said walking towards the kitchen.

"Mm hello to you too. What's for dinner today babe?" he asked walking over to the freezer and putting some ice cream in there. A strong pair of arms came up behind him and wrapped around his middle. Blaine just laid his head back on Kurt's shoulder. He leaned down and pecked Blaine on the cheek.

"We darling are having Chicken Alfredo with a salad. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Sounds so good."

Blaine walked over and sat at the kitchen table just admiring the view. His mind began to wonder. This is what life might be like with Kurt. Coming home from a long day at work and be greeted by the most gorgeous man alive. Dinner being ready, after that cuddling up on the couch with a movie and a blanket. The teacher just smile at that thought. He didn't realize Kurt was looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah I was just thinking. That's all."

Kurt came over and took a seat on Blaine's lap. Wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck he slowly starts to kiss him. Running his fingers throw Blaine's hair, this earned a moan from the shorter man. Kurt swiped his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip asking for entrance and Blaine happily opened. Kurt deepened the kiss and they both fighting for dominance. Blaine of course won.

"We should probably stop. I don't want you to burn dinner babe." And with that Kurt sighed and got up from Blaine's lap and went back to check on the food.

"Ok… everything is all done. Will you please set the table?" He asked Blaine. And Blaine was happy to do so.

Dinner was very good. Both men sat there and talked about their days, family, friends and everything in between. Once they were finished Blaine cleared the table and set out two bowls and two spoons and got them both some ice cream. They took their bowls and went into the living room and picked out a movie to watch. After some debate they both picked The Hot Chick, cuddling up the couch with their ice cream. They watched the movie in silence until it was almost the end.

"Oh Blaine this is my favorite part." Kurt smiled with glee and mouths the words as they were said.

**_You're the only boy who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. _**

Blaine looked over Kurt and saw a small tear leave his eye and roll down his cheek. Blaine turned to Kurt and wiped it away with his thumb.

"You okay Kurt?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just get too emotional at that part of the movie. But I'm glad it's over." Kurt smiled while grabbing the too ice cream bowls and bringing them to the sink so he could wash them out.

While Kurt was washing the dishes Blaine came up behind him and wrapped the arms around his middle and snuggled in.

"I should get going. We have class tomorrow." He told Kurt.

Kurt pouted at the comment and turned around soapy hands and all and pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss.

"Stay the night Blaine." Blaine's eyes went wide with Kurt's comment.

"Um if that's what you want. I'll need to get up extra early and head back to my apartment to change." He placed a kiss on Kurt's nose.

"Okay…I'll finish up this and we can head to bed. I'll give you some pjs to wear to bed."

A few more minutes and Kurt was done doing the dinner dishes. Blaine was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels but not really finding anything on.

"Ready for bed?" Blaine nodded and got up and followed Kurt to his bedroom.

Kurt went into his closet and pulled out some sweat pants and t-shirts for the boys to sleep in.

"I'll go into the bathroom and change and you can change here." He instructed Blaine.

"Yeah sounds good."

Blaine waited for Kurt to be fully into the bathroom before he stripped down and got changed. When Kurt entered the bedroom Blaine was sitting in the middle the bed just looking around the room, but when he heard the door open he turned his head and smiled at Kurt. Kurt got into bed and Blaine followed suit. Snuggling into each other and also the covers, Kurt flipped off the light and went back to his position.

"You're so soft Blaine….Good night."

Blaine just laughed.

"Good night baby."

It only took a few moments and both boys where fast asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**So. Sorry its taking a bit to update. Work has just been CRAZY and I havent been able to find the time to sit a write. I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I promise a longer one with the next update and maybe some real Smut action going on. :) Please more sure to review! Also i'm taking requests for kinks. if and when the boys do go all the way what would you all like to see? you can leave ur ideas in the review OR you can always e-mail me from using the site :)**

**ok im shutting up now! Again sorry for it being so short!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It has been 4 months since Blaine and Kurt started their relationship. The boys couldn't be happier with this. The last 4 months have just been amazing. Hiding their relationship is still a day to day struggle. Especially when Kurt would wear super tight pants to school and all Blaine could think about was bending him over his desk and taking him right there. But that wasn't going to happen for the first obvious reason but also Kurt had told Blaine that he just wasn't ready for sex just yet. Blaine has spent night alone when he wasn't at Kurt's jerking himself off to the thoughts of what it would be like to make love to Kurt.

* * *

Both men where snuggled up on Blaine's couch watching something on TV on a cold winter's night. They really weren't paying any attention to it. Kurt was too busy kissing Blaine's jaw line and then making his way down Blaine's neck. Blaine began to rub his hand up and down Kurt's back as he could feel the taller man sucking on a piece of skin. Blaine knew he was going to leave a mark. But he just couldn't bring himself to actually care about that.

"Babe…" Blaine said trying to get Kurt's attention. Kurt just looked up at him.

"Let's go away from Christmas break. I mean after Christmas day. My parents have a house up in the woods a few hours from where you will be staying, that they really don't use anymore. You and I could just get away for a few days and just be us, and have to worry about people seeing us." The teacher suggested.

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a few seconds. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes of course…it sounds perfect." He finally answered the teacher.

"Good. We can sit by the fire and drink coco and snuggle. It will be so perfect." He leaned in and kissed the student on the lips.

"Can't wait."

Both boys that night made sure to book their flights back to Ohio. Making sure they were going to be able to sit next to each other. Kurt needed to some how tell his father he is going to be leaving sooner than expected. He didn't want to tell Burt about Blaine just yet. He wasn't sure how he was going to take the fact that his son was dating someone, let alone his teacher.

* * *

Christmas break was finally here. Kurt couldn't wait to be on the plan with Blaine heading home to see his family. One day Kurt thought to himself he will be able to bring Blaine home and be able to show him off as his boyfriend. Burt would just love Blaine, and also Carol would as well. But that will all have to wait. 4 more months and they could officially be together.

* * *

Both boys said there goodbye to each other before getting off of the plan. Once getting off of the plan Kurt walked out and saw his dad and Carol and Finn waiting for him at the gate. A huge smile appeared on his face as he walked over to them and gave them all huge hugs. Kurt looked over and winked and Blaine and in return gave Kurt a small smile.

"How are you kiddo?" Burt asked his son, while walking towards the exit.

"I've been doing well dad. I've missed all of you guys. Even you Finn."

"Well we have missed you too as well. Let's get you home and settled in."

The ride back to Lima was nice. They all talked the whole way home. It was really good to be home.

Dinner was amazing that night. Carol had always been a good cook. Kurt didn't realize he missed her cooking until he started eating it.

"Carol, this is just amazing. God I've missed your cooking so much." He told his step-mom.

"Well thanks sweetie. You father wanted to go out for pizza but I told him that we were going to have a nice home cooked meal and that pizza is not going to be on option for him."

Ok Kurt it's now or never.

"Hey dad…" he started out.

"Yes kiddo."

"Um so I kind of made plans to hang out with a friend the day after Christmas for a few days." Kurt chocked out.

"Oh…well just be safe." Burt smiled at his son.

"Thanks dad you're the best." Kurt leaned over and kissed his dad on the cheek.

Later the night Kurt made it to his room and crashed on his bed. After a few minutes on laying there he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Blaine has sent him a text.

**I hope you are having a good time. I miss you so much.-B**

_Aw! Blaine I miss you too. I was just laying on my bed trying to recover from everything that I just ate. Carol is an amazing cook.-Kurt_

**I bet : ) I can't wait to someday meet them. They look like nice people.-B**

_They are and they are going to LOVE you when its finally time. Oh and I'm all clear for coming and spending some time with my boyfriend after Christmas ;) –Kurt_

**Perfect. I can't wait to cuddle up with you next to the fire, and kiss you all over. It's going to be an amazing couple of days.-B**

_Blaine you can't just saw things like that to me. And I can't wait either it's going to be so romantic.-Kurt._

**I'm sorry babe. I just can't help it. Having you completely alone for a few days it's just going to be magical.-B**

_Yes it will be ;)-Kurt_

**Well should I let you go? It's getting petty late.-B**

_Yeah sure. I'm going to go and take a shower and get ready for bed.-Kurt_

**Ok! I'll talk to you tomorrow.-B**

_Goodnight Blaine-K_

**Goodnight Kurt-B**

* * *

The next few days Kurt spent time with the girls and his family. Trying to keep himself busy and not thinking about what he was going to be doing in a few days. He and the girls did a few last minute Christmas shopping trips making sure they had everything. At night Blaine would text or call him and they would lay there and talk about their day.

* * *

Christmas day had come and gone and Kurt was upstairs packing his things and getting ready to leave with Blaine. After an hour everything was all packed up and he was getting ready to hop into the shower.

Blaine was meeting Kurt at The Lima Bean. They wanted to get some much wanted coffee for the drive.

Kurt got there first and ordered his coffee and looked around a found a small table perfect for 2 and sat there and waited for Blaine.

A few moments later Blaine walked in, and went to the counter and ordered something for himself. After getting his coffee he walked over to Kurt.

"Is this seat taking?" Blaine said jokingly.

"Why yes it is. I'm here to meet my super-hot adorable boyfriend so we can run away and we can ravish every other until it's not possible." Kurt winked.

Blaine mouth went dry.

"Well you are in luck, because he just showed up." Blaine sat down and leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Hello Handsome." Kurt said to Blaine

"Hello gorgeous. Are we ready to leave?"

Kurt got up and grabbed his stuff and simply nodded and the boys where out the door and getting into the car.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please dont hate me for leaving it there! **

**Next Chapter: The boys in a cabin all alone in the woods ;) **

**Remember please review and send me some kinks :)**

**Next update should be Monday or Tuesday.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ride to the cabin wasn't all that bad. Blaine and Kurt pasted the time by talking and listening to the music on the radio. They even sang along with the radio as well.

Kurt wasn't going to lie. He was scared about going away with Blaine. He didn't know what to expect I guess. They have been dating for over 4 months now. The best 4 months of their lives. Kurt would get so giddy when he would think about Blaine. But Kurt needed to keep that all to himself because no one was supposed to know about them.

Once they arrived at the cabin both boys hurried and grabbed their bags and ran inside. Sitting their bags down the boys took off their jackets and hung them up on the coat rack that was right next to the door.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, Kurt was shivering.

"It's ok baby…I called ahead and had someone come over and turn the heat up for us, so it might be a few more minutes before we can actually feel it." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear running his hands up and down Kurt's arms attempting to keep the taller man warm.

"Why don't I go and light the fireplace and you can go sit on the couch and I'll go into the kitchen and make us up some hot coco. Also I want you to make yourself at home. The fridge is fully stocked and so are the cabinets." Blaine gestures to the couch and Kurt walks over there and sits while Blaine disappears into the kitchen, after lighting the fireplace.

* * *

Five minutes later Blaine walks into the living room with two good size coffee mugs filled with hot coco and tiny marshmallows on the top. After setting the cups down on the coffee table Blaine walked over to the closet and pulled out a heavy blanket for them to snuggle up in.

Kurt simply thanked Blaine for the blanket and once Blaine was fully seated on the couch Kurt snuggled right into his side.

"Thanks for inviting me Blaine; this place is just amazing and totally romantic." Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine right on the lips.

"You're welcome. Maybe later we can go outside and have a snow ball fight and make snow angels." Blaine grinned with happiness.

"Babe you are totally a 5 year old, but I think it's cute." Kurt said reaching out of his mug.

"ohh just wait until the snow ball fight. I have a good aim." He fired back.

Kurt just snorted taking a sip of his hot coco and then putting it back and snuggling back in his spot.

* * *

Perfect aim was an understatement. Kurt had no chance in hell at winning at this snow ball fight. Kurt went and hid behind a tree trying to think of a way to take Blaine down.

_Maybe if I sneak behind him and tackle him…that might work. _

Kurt tilted his body to look around the tree to see where Blaine was hiding. About 15 feet away Blaine was hiding in a snow fort that he most of quickly built. Kurt could see the top of teachers head. He just smirked and kept look around to see where he could hide next. Moving around quickly without any noise, Kurt was finally behind another tree, it was right where Blaine was hiding.

Kurt was hoping this would be the last of it, so Blaine could take him inside and sit by the fire. It was seriously getting more cold out and Kurt didn't know how much longer he would be able to take.

The student snuck from behind the tree as quickly as possible making his way to Blaine. He didn't even see it coming; Kurt went up and wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly.

"Jesus…Kurt you scared me." He breathed out.

"I'm sorry. But it was all part of my plan. Can we just say that I won and we can go back inside and lay in front of the fire and just cuddle." He suggested.

"I'm all for cuddling next to the fire…but you beautiful sir did not win this fight." The shorter man leaned in and kissed Kurt's cold bitten nose.

"Fine…you won…can we go inside now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes babe we can."

They both got up and walked towards to house holding hands.

* * *

Once in the house Kurt made his way to the spare bedroom where his stuff was. He was going to take a quick shower and change into some dry clothes. Walking out of the room with clothes in hand he walked out into the living room and tells Blaine that he was going to slip into the shower. Blaine was just added more wood to the fire.

The teacher just nodded and told him that he was going to head into the other bathroom and do the same.

About 30 minutes later both boys where exiting the bathrooms, dressed in their sweatpants and shirts. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them to the center of the floor. They both lay there on the carpet cuddling up next to each other. While in Blaine's arms, Kurt couldn't help but feel so much love. He was falling for Blaine; he was in love with Blaine and wanted everything with him. He couldn't imagine going on and living his life without Blaine in it. Simple as that, Kurt Hummel was in love with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine looked down and saw that Kurt was been thinking about something. He leaned over and kissed his lips. They both just sighed into the kiss and wrapping themselves up in each other.

"What were you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"You." A smile crept on Kurt's face.

"What about me?" Now Blaine was getting curious.

"I just came to the realization that I Love you."

Blaine didn't say anything. He held Kurt tighter and kissed him with so much love and passion he could muster. Blaine slides his tongue on Kurt's lower lip asking for entrance. Kurt slowly granted that. Soon they were moving their tongues together. Not being able to get enough of how they tasted. Blaine finally pulled apart.

"Kurt…I Love you too."

* * *

Both men just laid there after whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

After a while got Kurt up and looked at the clock.

"We should probably get to bed its after midnight." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah sure…I'll walk you to your room and then I'm going to put out the fire and head to bed also."

"Such a romantic person you are Blaine."

Blaine just blushed. "Well I can't help it."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked down the hall the spare bedroom. Once they reached the door. Kurt leaned in and kissed the shorter man.

"Good night Blaine."

"Good night beautiful."

* * *

After Kurt went into his room and shut the door, Blaine walked back out and put out the fire. And making sure to go around and shut off all of the lights.

Finally heading to bed, he went and lay down. His thoughts drifted to Kurt. Kurt was just on the other side of that wall. Oh how much he loves Kurt and the best part is that Kurt loves him back.

Blaine didn't know how long he was laying there in bed but he finally got up and get under the covers and cuddled up next to a pillow.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in…"

Kurt walked in and gave Blaine a small smile.

"Sorry … I couldn't sleep." Kurt said walking over to the bed and getting in with Blaine.

"It's ok…you can come and cuddle with me." The teacher suggested.

"Good because I like to cuddle with you." Blaine just smiled at his student.

Both men laid there for a little bit, until Blaine leaned in and started to kiss Kurt. It started off slow and quickly became frantic and hot and needy. They couldn't get enough of each other. Blaine got up to straddle Kurt's lap, pinning his wrists above his head. Kurt felt Blaine's hard on against this thigh. Kurt bucked up and pressed his hard on with Blaine's. Both men groaned at the feeling.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever.

"Blaine…"

"Yes baby?"

"I…I…"

"What baby? You okay?" Blaine was starting to get concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just wondering something?"

"And what is that babe?"

"I want you to…make love to me…"

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Blaine…I want you in every single way that I can."

"Ok…"

Blaine got off of Kurt's lap and took his sweat pants off and shirt and Kurt followed suit. Blaine got back into bed lying in between Kurt's legs. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt and made his way down his jaw and kept moving. Making his way down he made sure to pay some attention to Kurt's now hard nipples. Continuing down Blaine came to Kurt's now fully hard cock and started to suck at the tip.

"oh…Blaine….shit" Kurt moaned out.

Blaine sunk down more hallowing out his cheeks. Kurt at one time could feel the back of Blaine's throat. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls and began to moan louder.

"Blaine…Blaine…you need to stop or I'm going to cum." The boy begged.

But Blaine didn't stop. He kept on sucking Kurt's cock.

"Fuck Blaine…oh my god YES!" Kurt moaned out as he came down Blaine's throat.

After drinking up all of what Kurt gave him. Blaine pulled off his cock with a pop sound.

Blaine went over to his bag and get out a small bottle of lube and a condom. If Kurt didn't just have a mind blowing orgasm he would have thought that Blaine totally planned this whole thing. But then again he wouldn't have cared because he's been waiting for this for a while now.

Blaine came back and lay on the bed. Opening up the small bottle of lube Blaine squirted some into his hands and warmed it up before placing his hand on Kurt's tight hole and rubbing the lube around it.

"I love you Kurt…"

"I love you too Blaine and just go slow because it has been a while since I've you know."

"Of course baby."

And with Blaine slowly pushed his index finger in. Kurt tensed at the intrusion.

"Just relax baby." That these words Kurt did just that. After a bit 1 finger became 2 and then 3.

"Blaine…I need you."

"Okay…and you're still sure?"

"YES!"

Blaine reached over and grabbed the condom and ripped it open and slides it on his hard dick. He lined himself up with Kurt's hole and slowly pushed in. Both men laid still for a minute waiting for Kurt to adjust. Finally Blaine was giving the okay and moves the rest of the way in.

"Shit baby…you are so tight." Blaine moaned out as he started to push in and out of Kurt. Kurt couldn't form any words at that moment so all he could get out was moans and whimpers.

Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt picking up his pace.

"Fuck Blaine…god right there." Blaine had just rubbed up against Kurt's prostate.

"Don't stop….don't stop." He keeps repeating.

"God Kurt this feels so good. I love you so much."

Blaine sped up the pace even more and soon Blaine was thrusting into Kurt so hard and fast, Kurt for sure was going to feel in it in the morning, but he just couldn't stop Kurt felt so good on his cock, he never wanted to give up this feeling.

"Baby…I'm so close." Kurt chocked out.

"Me too."

Blaine took Kurt's now hard (again) cock into his hands and start to pump it while still keeping up his pace thrusting into Kurt.

Just a few more thrusts and both men were screaming as they both came at the same time. Blaine continued to slowly thrust coming down from his climax. He pulled out and took the condom and tied it up and threw it into the trash can that was by the bed. While he did that Kurt went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth to wipe them both down. Once that was done Kurt tossed it into the hamper and went to lie next to Blaine on his bed.

"That was amazing Blaine."

"Yeah I have to agree…"

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and lay back down. He couldn't help the yawn that came from his mouth.

"I think you tired me out babe." Kurt said in a sleepy voice.

"Well let's go to bed and get some rest because we are totally going to do this again."

Kurt just chuckled and closed these eyes. Before they knew it they were both fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry that this hasnt been updated in a long time. A Lot of personal stuff has been going on and i havent been able to update. Please remember to review and send me kinks :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning as Kurt was stretching out his arms and legs, he felt a grip on his mid-section. Having a moment of panic he looked over and saw the dark curly locks of his beautiful boyfriend. Everything from last night came flooding back into his memory. Last night was the best night of Kurt's life. He was in love with Blaine, and Blaine loved him back just as much. And to top it off also last night they took a big step in their relationship and made love for the first time.

Kurt just laid there for a few more minutes when he decided to get up and go to the bathroom. When he came back Blaine was still fast asleep but cuddling up with one of Kurt's pillows. The taller man just stood in the doorway and smirked. Getting dressed back into his sweatpants Kurt went into the kitchen and thought that he would make Blaine some pancakes and they could have breakfast in bed.

About 20 minutes later Kurt was carrying the heavy tray into the bedroom, where Blaine still was fast asleep. Kurt gently put down the tray on the dresser and get into bed. Wrapping his arms around Blaine and leaning in and pressing a kiss to Blaine's soft pink lips. Blaine stirred after that, and after a moment opened up his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said snuggling into Kurt's neck.

"Mm Good morning babe." The taller man said back.

Blaine ripped the blankets off and stretched his arms and legs. He took a second because he knew he smelt something wonderful. Looking around the room and the finally found where it was coming from.

"You made breakfast?" the teacher asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes I did. I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes because I made a lot. I figured you would need food because of last night's activities, and whatever else goes on today as well." Kurt informed Blaine.

Blaine just laughed and watched Kurt get out of bed and walk over to get the tray. Bringing it to the bed, he passed it to Blaine so he could hop back on the bed. Blaine sat up more and laid the tray in the middle of them. The next hour was filled with kisses and feeding each other pancakes and fresh fruit. After they were finished Blaine got up and took the dirty dishes and tray into the kitchen and put them into the dish washer. When Blaine returned too bedroom having every intention to go back to cuddling and kisses with Kurt, but when he went back the younger boy wasn't there. Blaine could hear the shower running in the background. Stripping down to his boxers the teacher walked into the bathroom.

"You want some company baby?" he asked from the doorway.

The sound of the bottle falling filled the room.

"Shit Blaine you scared the shit of out me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." The teacher said taking off his boxers and joining Kurt in the shower.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and placed kisses to the back of the other man's neck.

"Mmm blaine…that feels nice." Kurt moaned into the shower.

Blaine turned Kurt over, so now they are facing each other. Blaine leans in and starts kissing him. Kurt moans into the kiss and then deepens it. Blaine takes Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it.

"I'm sure I can think of something that would make you feel even nicer." Blaine suggested.

"What would that be Mr. Anderson?"

"Well I could tell you or I can just show you, whichever you prefer." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"You are my teacher, so why don't you just show me please." Kurt voice dropped and Blaine couldn't have found that anymore sexier.

Blaine got down on his knees right in front of Kurt. Without any warning Blaine took Kurt into his mouth completely.

"Fuck" The taller boy moaned out. Blaine didn't stop though he kept sucking and bobbing his head back and forth. Blaine reached behind Kurt and found the boys entrance and circled his finger around it.

"God Blaine just do it… I need it so bad." He whimpered.

Without waiting another second Blaine took his index finger and slowly pushed into the boy's tight puckered hole. Giving him a minute to adjust Blaine started to suck his cock again trying to ease some of the pain. Finally working up to 3 fingers Kurt was more than ready for what is going to happen next.

"Shit…I forgot to grab a condom before I came in." Blaine said.

"Oh um we can just skip it this time…if…if you want too." Kurt replied back shyly.

"Only if you want to baby."

"I just want you.

"Ok"

Blaine kisses Kurt one last time before asking him to turn around and face the shower wall. Blaine ran his cock up and down his crack and then slowly pushed in. He could feel Kurt tense but soon enough that was not the case. Once Blaine bottom out he took a minute to stop and let Kurt adjust.

"Move…please."

Blaine began to slowly thrust in and out and his boyfriend, while peppering kisses all over his back. They intertwined their hands together as Blaine pushed in more.

"Fuck Blaine. Right there…don't stop baby."

Blaine knew that he had found Kurt's protest and he kept hitting it every time he pushed into Kurt. The taller boy was falling apart right in front of Blaine and Blaine loved every second of it.

"Kurt. Shit. You're still so fucking tight. I don't know if I'm going to last much longer."

"Me too baby. Come inside of me Blaine. I want to feel you explode inside of me."

The did it for the teacher two more thrusts and he was coming so hard inside of his boyfriend, and Kurt was coming on the wall of the shower. Both men stood there not moving, trying to catch their breaths. Shortly after Blaine pulled out of Kurt and both of them started cleaning up.

After drying off and putting clothes on the boys made their way to the couch, snuggling up on it.

"What do you want to do today love?" Blaine asked the beautiful boy next to him.

"I don't care I just want to be with you." Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose.

"Well why don't we just take a nap and then we can figure something out.

Both boys feel asleep on the couch just a few minutes later.

* * *

Thanks again loves!


	9. Chapter 8

This Chapter is dedicated to Angellove76(from ) for sending into this kink

**Chapter 8**

The next week and a half went by too fast for the boyfriends liking. In just a few more days they would be back on a plane to New York, back to school and back to having a secret relationship with his English teacher. Kurt wasn't going to lie to himself; these last few weeks have just been completely perfect. There was no hiding they could just be them for a change. They kept telling themselves only four more months and it will all be over and they can be together, well they can go out in public together holding hand if they so choose.

**0o0**

The boy where snuggled in bed naked sharing kisses everywhere they could get their lips to touch. Both men would just end up laughing at each other because it was tuning into becoming very ticklish. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and pinned them above his head while he got up and straddled the teachers lap.

"You should just give up now hobbit; you know that I will win. I always win." Kurt said while leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"I will never surrender to you." Blaine bit back.

"Yeah well we will see about that." Kurt giggled.

Blaine thrust his hips up try and rub his semi-hard cock with Kurt's but he soon failed at that. Kurt just giggled some more as Blaine once again tired. After a few more times Blaine is now completely hard and frustrated.

"Baby…if you let me go I promise that I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to work for the rest of the time that we are here…so what do you say…? Please let your adorable boyfriend go so he can take you and make sweet love to his supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend?" Blaine pulled out the puppy dog eyes for this one.

Kurt sat there on his boyfriends lap for a little bit longer thinking about the option that was just giving to him. A huge grin came across Kurt's lips. He has the perfect idea.

"I have a better idea…why don't I go into my suitcase and get out a few things and I'll come right back."

Blaine just nodded.

Kurt got up off the bed and walked over to his suitcase. While getting everything out, Blaine was watching him from the bed. His mind was racing; he had no idea what Kurt was planning but he was sure that he was going to love it that's for sure.

Taking out four neck ties that he had packed in his bag and one blind fold, he made his way back to the bed. Blaine's eyes went wide once he saw what Kurt was holding. Kurt set the supplies on the bed and went back to straddled Blaine's lap.

"Now this is how it's going to go. I want you to listen and listen well. Got it?" Blaine nodded.

"I'm going to be the one fucking riding the shit out of you. I'm going to tie you up and cover your eyes. It's going to make you feel so good, that you are going to be begging to come. But I'm not going to let you come until I'm good and ready okay?"

Kurt had no idea where that came from. Judging by the look that Blaine was giving him, he was seriously enjoying this as well.

"Got it" was all Blaine said.

**0o0**

After placing the blindfold over Blaine's eyes, Kurt stood back and looked at his handy work. He smiled to himself as he looked over everything. He went over to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. Laying them down on the bed, Kurt lay next to Blaine and started to kiss his chest all over. He could hear Blaine pulling on the ties but couldn't get out of them. Kurt just chuckled to himself. The taller man then got up and straddled the teachers lap.

"Your such a good boy baby." He cooed.

"I'm going to go ahead to prep myself and then we can get things started." Blaine whimpered. He wanted so bad to be the one to be opening his boyfriend up nice and wide for his cock. He wanted to be able to see it at least but he was also enjoying being tied up as well. Blaine started to hear Kurt start to moan and whimper as he was fingering himself open.

"God babe you seriously don't understand how badly I want to be touching you right now, having my fingers in your tight perfect ass opening you up nice and good for me baby." Kurt leaned down and kissed him for a moment and then leaned back up and continued what he was doing. After Kurt was three fingers deep he pulled them out and picked up the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Blaine started to moan as his boyfriend rolled it down his cock, and making sure to add some more lube and rubbing it on. Tossing the wrapper somewhere and placing the lube back on the bed Kurt was so ready for this.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked in a low sexy voice.

"Fuck yes" the shorter man replied.

Kurt sat back a bit lining himself with Blaine's cock and slowly starts to push in. After a moment he bottom out.

"Oh god Kurt…you're so tight baby. You feel so so good."

The taller name began to thrust up and down at a slow pace, and then after a bit going faster and harder. The room was now filled with the sounds of moans and the smell of sex.

"Fuck Kurt harder baby."

He picked up the pace even more he was now pretty much bouncing up and down Blaine's hard cock, and they both where loving every single second of it. They couldn't get enough of each other. They were both blabbering messes. Kurt was getting close and he could feel that Blaine was close too.

"Are you close baby?" Kurt asked.

"Yes ohhhh God Yes."

"Well you are not going to cum until I tell you…."

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to last baby."

"Just a few more minutes…FUCK ohhh god Blaine right there…Shit" Kurt moaned out.

The sound of the headboard hitting the wall was all they could hear. Kurt was pounding onto him really hard it was going to be must longer and he was going too exploded. He grabbed his leaking cock and started to jerk it off.

"Kurt I need to cum please please let me cum baby."

Just a few more thrusts. "Come with me baby…please I'm gonnna cu-"Kurt couldn't finish what he was saying he was coming so hard all over his fist and Blaine's chest. Both of their named slipping from each other's lips, they rode out there orgasms together. Finally Kurt had leaned up and Blaine's now soft cock slipped out. Both men laid next to each other trying to calm down their breathing. Kurt carefully took off the condom for Blaine and tied it up and got up and throw it away in the trash can, while he was up he went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth and brought it back to wash them both up. Kurt than untied Blaine.

"I think I'm actually going to go and take a shower… care to join me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"I'd love too."

They both went and took a shower together, taking their time cleaning each other up and sharing kisses here and there. After they were all cleaned they go out and toweled each other dry and went back into the bedroom and got dressed. Looking at the clock it was about time for dinner.

"Babe why don't you go and pick out a movie and I can go into the kitchen and make us some dinner." The taller man suggested.

"Sounds good."

Both men came out into the living room, Kurt leaving Blaine there and making his way to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge he picked everything out to make chicken parmesan. After getting everything out he went to work at cooking it all.

Blaine was standing in the doorway just looking at Kurt. He just smiled. He was hopelessly in love with this man. Walking over to him, Blaine wrapped his arms around his middle. Kurt jumped a bit.

"You scared me babe."

"Sorry….you just look so cute in the kitchen right now and I just couldn't help myself."

"Well thanks…did you pick out a movie?"

"Yes I did and it's already in the dvd player waiting for us."

"Ok well it's going to be a while before this is done…care to keep my company?"

"Always."

After dinner was finally cooked and eaten, the boys went into the living room and cuddled on the couch and started to watch the movie. About half way through the movie both boys fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**-This chapter is dedicated to **iibelieveiinyou**

The trip back home to New York was quite. The boy where not looking forward to getting back to real life. They really enjoyed the time that they had shared at the cabin for a few weeks. Now it's back to grading test and papers and homework. Something Blaine and Kurt both did not enjoy, but they did that stuff together since Kurt was Blaine's teachers assistant.

A week of getting back to school Kurt got a call from his step-mother telling him that he would need to come home as soon as he could. His father was in the hospital once again. She wanted to tell him the details in person so the conversation left Kurt with a lot of unanswered questions. So without even thinking Kurt pulled out his suitcase and packed a few outfits and everything else he needed. He called Blaine to have him come over and see if he would bring him to the airport, which of course Blaine agreed to do.

Once Blaine was there Kurt told him everything that he knew which wasn't much since Carol didn't tell me really anything useful.

"Everything will be okay. I'll bring you to the airport and when you land make sure you call me. Of course you can call me to when you get back from the hospital because I'll be worried sick about you." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.

With the suitcase in tow Blaine and Kurt walked out of the apartment and made their way to Blaine's car. The car ride there was quite but it wasn't uncomfortable. Kurt just held Blaine's hand the whole way.

Once at the airport Blaine walked Kurt as far as he could without getting into trouble.

Kurt turned to Blaine; he could see the tears trying to escape his boyfriend's eyes. He pulled the taller man into a hug trying everything he could to comfort him. Kurt pulled away from the hug once he heard his plan was about to board.

"I love you, and ill promise to call once I land."

"I love you too, and send my well wishes to your family."

"I will" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

And just like that Kurt was on a plane back to Lima to be with his father.

**0o0**

It's been 4 days since Kurt went back to Lima to be with his family. When Kurt arrived there Carol was there to meet him. His father had once again suffered from a heart attack but he was slowly getting better. Kurt of course called Blaine when he landed making sure to call when Carol wasn't around. The boy's texted everyday while he was gone, and when Carol was in bed they would Skype as well.

While Kurt was sitting on the couch watching something on TV, he really wasn't paying attention Carol had sent him home to get some sleep and eat. But the good news was his father was well enough that he would be coming home in a few more days.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and put it out to see that he had a text message from Blaine. He must be out of work Kurt thought to himself while opening up the message.

**Hello beautiful, I hope everything is going well with you. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again and hold you and tell you how much I love you.-B**

Kurt didn't waste a second before he replied back to him.

_Aw! I miss you too babe. I love you too! Things here are getting better. My dad will be able to come home in a few days which is really good news! I so wish you were here with me right now, I could use some of you cuddles, and maybe a few other things.-Kurt_

**Are you sexting me Mr. Hummel?-B**

_Maybe….maybe not?-Kurt_

**Yeah I'm sure I don't believe anything you say. But I do also miss "being" with you.-B**

_Hmm…I miss being with you too.-Kurt_

**Can't wait until you come home, there's so many thing I want to do to you. What are you doing right now?-B**

_Well I can see someone is really serious about this whole sexting thing. But if you must know, I'm just sitting on my living room couch watching some TV. Carol told me to go home and eat and to get some rest.-Kurt_

**Well I do have something here that's long and hard that you can eat all night long If you want too*winks*-B**

_Mm that sounds delicious if you ask me, I can't wait for that. After I'm done doing that, you are going to fuck me so hard. I don't care where we are, you are going to fucking get naked and fuck me senseless.-Kurt_

**Shit Kurt…I don't think my dick could get any harder but it sure has. I cannot wait to feel your soft lips around my cock. You always know what to do with that talented mouth of yours.-B**

_God Blaine…I'm going to my room so I can be alone to take care of this issue that's going on. I've never wanted to be fucked so bad right now. I can't wait to come home to you. We are going to take turns on fucking each other. You always make me feel so good and so full.-Kurt_

**Fuckfuckfuck keep talking baby…I'm jerking myself off so hard baby. Both my hand and dick are going to be so sore tomorrow.-B**

_Shit Blaine….I umm have to go Carol just called.-Kurt_

**Your shitting me right?-B**

_Sorry babe…I have to go but I love you and I'll call you later!-Kurt_

**Ahhhh…I love you too. Hope everything is okay. Talk to you soon-B**

Carol yes had in fact called Kurt and told him that his father would actually be coming home tonight instead of tomorrow, which was good news. As much as he really loved seeing his family and making sure that they were okay Kurt was really excited to get back home to Blaine. It's been pure torture since Kurt had left.

Kurt gets to his father's hospital room just as the doctor was walking out. Looking into the room Kurt could see that his father was fully dressed and pretty much ready to go.

"Hey Buddy." Burt says from the bed.

"Hey dad, you're looking so much better." Kurt cooed.

"Thanks…I guess. I'm ready to go home though. Just wanted for the nurse to come back in to give me some papers and then we can leave and I can sit in something that isn't a bed."

Kurt just laughed.

"Well I'm glad you are coming home. It hasn't been the same without you. We've all missed you."

"It will good to be home bud. And then you can get back to school."

Just then the nurse walked in with all of the other stuff that Burt needed before he could go home.

About an hour later they were finally home and Burt was sitting in the recliner with the TV on watching some sort of sports, Kurt really wasn't paying any attention. Him and Carol where in the kitchen trying to put something together for dinner, since Burt now had to really watch everything he put into his mouth they needed to plan something he would be able to have.

As Kurt was pulling out the chicken from the fridge his phone buzzed in his pocket, setting the chicken on the cutting board he pulled out his phone and a small smile fell on his face. There was a new text message from Blaine.

**Hey baby, I hope everything is okay. I miss you. It was so sad that I had to rub one out all by myself, but when you get this call me when you can. I love you-B**

Kurt just laughed at the text message and replied back.

_Sorry baby that I couldn't help you out. I have to think about girls "tarantula faces" to kill the boner that I was sporting. But we just got home and me and Carol are about to get dinner cooked. But it was all good news my dad actually got sent home tonight so I think I will be heading home tomorrow on a late flight. Would you maybe come and get me? Cause you're my awesome boyfriend.-Kurt_

**Of course I'll come and get you.-B**

_Ok my plane is getting in at like 9:30pm : )-Kurt_

**Sounds perfect I'll be there.-B**

_Ok I got to go love you-Kurt_

**Love you too-B**

Kurt than put back his phone into his pocket and went to join Carol in cooking dinner.

"Someone special?" Carol asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm maybe I don't know just yet." Kurt replied back with a smile.

The rest of the time was spent talking about school and living with New York. Kurt missed his chats with his step-mom he hasn't really been able to have them recently.

Kurt offered to do the dishes after everyone was done. While Kurt was doing dishes Carol helped Burt walk up the stairs to get to their room to put him to bed. After the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean he went into the living room and kissed Carol goodnight and made his way to his dad's room and did the same. Finally getting to his room, he stripped out of his clothes and put on a pair of sweats and get into the bathroom to start his nightly routine. The last 4 days were finally catching up with him. As soon as he fit the bed he was out like a light.

Kurt began to toss and turn in his sleep. Eventually he opened his eyes to look at the clock and saw that it was 3am. Kurt knew that Blaine was in bed but that didn't stop him from sending him a text.

_I'm sure you are asleep but I couldn't sleep.-Kurt_

It was another five minutes before he got a reply.

**It's okay babe. I have been up off and on all night long. Can't sleep either, I've been too busy thinking about you.-B**

_What about me?-Kurt_

**I've been thinking about how much I miss you and can't wait until you are home here back in NYC. Also and to be perfectly honest I can't wait to fuck that tight perfect ass of yours.-B**

_You sure do know how to make a person blush Mr. Anderson-Kurt_

**What can I say…? I'm only speaking the truth babe-B**

_Mm well I miss you too, but I'm going to try and get some sleep and I'll see your beautiful face tomorrow. I love you-Kurt_

**Love you too, bye baby-B**

**0o0**

Kurt was antsy the whole plane ride home. That morning and afternoon and spend at the Hummel's place making sure that everything was all set before Kurt had to leave. Carol made a nice breakfast that morning and then Kurt had made lunch. Blaine had texted Kurt at some point to make sure that he knew that he was still going to be able to pick him up from the airport later that night.

Once getting off of the plan Kurt walked over to the Baggage Claim area and waited for his suitcase to come on the conveyer belt. Just a few moments later he spotted it and made his way to the entrance. Stepping outside he didn't see Blaine's car yet. _Weird maybe he was just running late _Kurt thought standing out in the cold.

After another 10 minutes a cab showed up right in front of Kurt. A man stepped out and waved him over.

"Are you Mr. Hummel?" the man asked nicely.

"Yes I am…is everything okay?"

"Yes of course…I was just asked to come and pick you up from a man named Blaine. He was running late and couldn't come and get you himself."

"Oh ok… I should probably get in." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Yes…I'll be bringing you to his apartment Mr. Hummel."

**0o0**

Once arriving at Blaine's apartment Kurt pretty much ran up the stairs. Getting to the door there was a note taped to the door. Kurt opened it, and it read.

**_I'm so sorry that I couldn't come and get you but there was something that came up. The door is unlocked so place come in. Take off your shoes and jacket and leave your stuff by the door. _**

**_So happy are you are finally home._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Blaine _**

Kurt opened the door and his mouth fell open. The apartment was dark and the only source of light where small tea lights spread across the room along with red rose peddles. Kurt just smiled with joy. Setting it suitcase down, and removing this jacket and shoes Kurt looked around to see if Blaine was in the kitchen. He wasn't, so Kurt made this way down the hall to Blaine's bedroom. There once again was a note taped to the door.

**_Baby you better be prepared for what is coming next behind this door. I've spent 5 nights alone in my bed thinking about you and jerking myself raw in the process. So please come in or I'm going to explode._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Blaine._**

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little at the note. But he totally understood where Blaine was coming from. So without wasting another second Kurt put his hand on the door knob and turned in and walked into the room.

There in the room was Blaine lying on the bed with his hand wrapped around his hard cock stroking it slowly as small whimpers escaped his mouth. The bedroom was lit the same way as the living room, and god didn't Blaine look so fucking beautiful in this light.

"Hi baby." Kurt said from the door.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt and a smile came on his face. Getting out of bed Blaine ran over to Kurt and pulled him in more and shoved him against the door.

"So this is what is going to happen you are going to get naked and you are going to be pushed against this wall while I fuck the hell out of you until I can't stand anymore. Got it?"

Kurt just nodded and did as he was told.

Blaine went to the bed and came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. Not even saying another word he takes Kurt and turns him around so his chest is pressed up against the wall. Taking the lube and squirting some on to his fingers, Blaine warmed it up before he put his hand down and started to stroke the puckered skin that was Kurt's tight ass. Kurt moaned at the feeling. God he had missed this so much. 5 days without being with Blaine was just awful. Blaine finally pressed a finger inside and waited until Kurt told him to move.

Soon Blaine had 3 fingers deep inside of his boyfriend's ass. Kurt was falling apart right in front of Blaine, and Blaine loved every second of it. Blaine pulled out his finger and went and grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth he quickly put it on and lubed himself up.

Without warning Blaine turned his boyfriend around and lifted him up so Kurt's long legs where wrapped around Blaine's waist and pushed inside of Kurt. Loud moaning sounds filled the room. Blaine pushed in some more and then he was finally completely inside of the taller man.

After a moment Blaine started to move his hips and pushing in and out of Kurt's ass.

"Fuck I've missed you so so much baby." Blaine moaned into Kurt ear.

"Me to babe…me too. You feel so fucking good."

"I can't even begin to tell you how many times day I'd jerk off to you. When we started sexting it made it even worse, I was about to board a plane to Lima and steal you away and have my way with you."

"Oh god Blaine harder, God I want to be able to fucking feel you inside of me forever."

Blaine didn't have to be told twice. He picked up the pace and soon the room was filled with sounds a skin slapping against each other. Blaine was fucking thrusting into Kurt so hard that Blaine was going to be able to feel it too. Blaine reached and started to jerk Kurt off, while thrusting even harder and faster into Kurt. Blaine was going to cum soon he knew it, and he could feel that Kurt was there too.

"Fuck shit shit shit I'm going to fucking cum baby…so fucking hard. Cum so hard in the fucking perfect ass of yours God KURT FUCK" Blaine screamed into Kurt chest as he came inside of the condom. Just a split second more and Kurt was shooting his hot cum all over his chest and Blaine's hand, but he didn't care. He just had the best Welcome Home sex ever.

Both boys rode out their orgasms together. Kurt winced when Blaine finally pulled out and setting him down on the floor. Tying off the condom and throwing it away in the trash can, Blaine walked over to Kurt who was sitting leaning on the wall not wanting to move. The teacher leaned in and captured Kurt's lips into a sweet kiss.

"Hi" Blaine said while smiling.

"Hi baby." Kurt smiled and leaned in and kissed Blaine again.


	11. Chapter 10

Heres a new update!

I want to say Thanks to my new beta Rebecca! She is awesome :)

Sorry its so short...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kurt's welcome home party didn't just stop there. Blaine made sure that Kurt knew exactly how much he was missed and then some. Blaine spent the rest of the night and the next morning getting reacquainted with Kurt's body. The five days had been pure torture for both men.

This morning after a round of sex in the shower, both boys thought it a good idea to actually get some food into their bodies. They had been going at it for hours. Kurt stood in front of the stove naked, cooking some eggs and bacon for Blaine and himself. Blaine was still in the bedroom drying off. Slipping on a pair of clean boxers he made his way to the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks. Kurt was standing in his kitchen right now buck naked, casually setting the plates of food down on the table for the both of them. After a second of hesitation, Blaine continued to walk into the kitchen over to the fridge to get the pitcher of orange juice. When he was about to turn around he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his middle. Blaine smiled and sighed with happiness as he pulled Kurt with him over to the table. Setting the pitcher down Blaine turned around and leaned in and gave Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Mm, something smells good baby. I think it might be you. After we eat I want to take you back into the bedroom and ravish my sexy boyfriend some more."

"Babe you need to think about eating first before ravishing, you tired me out and I think I need some time to recuperate from last night and this morning. But please sit I've made us some bacon, eggs and toast." The taller man informed his lover.

The boys started to eat and chit chatted over the stuff the other had missed throughout the week. After they were finished Kurt went to go and get dressed whilst Blaine cleaned the dishes and put everything away, before making his way to the bedroom to see what Kurt doing. Once opening the door Blaine saw that Kurt was fully dressed and messing around with his hair, trying to get it perfect. Blaine just smiled to himself. His boyfriend was perfect, and he loved him so much.

Kurt sensed a pair of eyes on him; he turned and saw Blaine looking at him with a smile on his face.

"As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you Blaine, I've missed a lot of school work that I need to get done in the next day or so. I think I'm going to go back to my place and get started and maybe you can come over for dinner and I can cook you something or we could order take out."

Blaine stood there and pouted at his boyfriend.

"Oh Blaine, please don't look at me like that. I've been gone for almost a week. I need to get it done. You don't want me to fail, right? Then I'd have to become your student once again and we all know what that means…we'd have to keep hiding and it's already killing me that I can't hold your hand out in public or kiss you when I want to in fear of running into someone that knows the both of us." Kurt walked over to Blaine and pulled the shorter man into a hug, kissing his temple.

"I love you, Blaine but I should really get going."

"I know. Just call me when you're ready for me to come over for dinner." Blaine smiled leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

0o0

Two hours after Kurt had left Blaine's apartment he found himself sitting at his kitchen table swamped in pages and pages of work that he needed to get done within the next few days. He was trying to really concentrate and get everything done so he could start to get dinner ready later. But there was no point… he couldn't do it. He finished up his last assignment for the night and put everything away and called Blaine up.

Kurt dialed Blaine's number and Blaine picked up on the second ring.

"Well, hello my boyfriend…Bored already?" Blaine teased into the phone.

"Says the guy who picked up on the second ring…eager much?" Kurt spat back.

"Maybe…"

The boys chatted for a few minutes and agreed that Blaine was going to come over in an hour, giving them both time to shower and whatever else they needed to do.

0o0

When Blaine finally got to Kurt's place they ordered take out, neither boy wanted to cook. They settled on the couch popping in a movie and waiting for their food.

Blaine turned to Kurt and took his hand in his.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah…?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." Blaine could see the faint panic in Kurt's eyes.

"I was talking to one of my friends from Dalton tonight and he invited me over for the weekend to his house and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me. We would be leaving Friday right after school and coming back late Sunday night."

"Yeah sure… where does he live? And when we will be leaving?" the student asked.

"Wes lives in California…and we would be going in a couple of weeks."

"Wow California, I've never been there, but yes I'll go with you." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. He had wanted it to lead to more but just then the doorbell rang and Kurt went up and got their food.

They ate in a comfortable silence. After the food was finished and the movie was over, Kurt asked Blaine if wanted to stay the night. Of course Blaine said yes.

They lay in bed that night, Blaine talking about his best friend Wes from high school. Wes lived in Cali with his wife and 2 small children. They have a house right out of the water. Blaine had been there before so he knew how beautiful it was and he already knew that the view was going to Kurt's breath away.

But what Kurt didn't know was Blaine had planned this small get away. Wes and his family were going to be gone visiting some family in Ohio. They would have the place all to themselves. Blaine had plans from midnight strolls on the beach, slow dancing on balcony. This little mini vacation was going to be perfect.

* * *

please review!

Next Chapter: Cali trip


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait! Here's the new Chapter :)

Special Thanks to my awesome beta Rebecca!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Day#1**

The plane ride was spent mostly in silence. Truth be told, Kurt was not a fan of flying, but he had Blaine sitting next to him quietly singing to him trying to calm his nerves. Blaine had a beautiful singing voice and Kurt would never understand why Blaine didn't go and do something with it.

After landing and getting their luggage, they made their way through the airport to their rental car. Wes didn't live too far from the airport for which Blaine was glad. He couldn't wait to get Kurt there and begin his plans. Kurt was going to love every single second of it.

Pulling up to the house, Kurt looked around to see that there were no cars in the lot.

"I guess Wes isn't home." Kurt said, taking off his seat belt as Blaine turned off the car.

"You are correct and he won't be home all weekend…Surprise baby."

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a big smile on his face.

"You totally planned this… didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You will never know."

"Right"

They got out of the car, grabbed their luggage and made their way to the front door. Blaine had been given a spare key a long time ago, just in case there was a time when he needed to get away and have a day to relax. Wes' house was just beautiful and what made it even more perfect was that it was right on the water. Blaine had plans for midnight strolls on the beach and so much more. He couldn't wait to start.

They took their stuff to the bedroom that was already set up for them and started to unpack their things. The room had a walk in closet and Kurt was in heaven…it was so big. He had never seen anything like it. After putting their stuff away, the boyfriends went into the kitchen to in search of something to eat. They didn't eat on the plane…plane food was always so gross to Blaine he didn't even bother anymore. Kurt jumped in and started making some sandwiches for them.

They took their food out to the deck, the weather was just perfect.

"So tonight I was thinking I could take you out to dinner and then we could come back here and walk along the beach for a while…nothing too special; the real plans start tomorrow."

"Everything with you is special Blaine, remember that."

Once they were done, Blaine took their plates and cups to the kitchen and quickly washed them, whilst Kurt made his way to admire the giant DVD racks that were in the living room.

When Blaine had put the last plate away, he came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, snuggling his face into the back of his shoulder.

"We have a while before dinner…what would you like to do while we wait?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Kurt said, turning around to face Blaine.

"We could go and window shop around town for a few hours if you want. "

"You had me at shopping babe. Let's go."

The men spent the next three hours walking around the town looking at everything. Of course, Kurt bought a few things to bring back with him. Today was starting to be a perfect day. They had only received a few disapproving looks thrown their way the whole time they were out. But it didn't bother them…they were in love… screw everyone else.

They got back to the house and took a shower together, taking turns washing each other. Blaine was sure he would never forget the mind blowing orgasm he had when Kurt went down on him. Once they were both clean again, they got out, dried each other off and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

One hour later, both boys were walking out the door and getting into the car. The restaurant that Blaine had made reservations at yesterday was close by.

Moments later, Blaine pulled up to a cute little Italian restaurant. Parking the car, Blaine rushed over and opened up Kurt's door for him.

"Thanks honey." Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

Once inside, they were seated quickly. They ordered their drinks and when the waitress was gone, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, not that he was complaining.

"For everything. This vacation, Christmas, and you just being you. Thank you."

Dinner went smoothly after that. They both sat chit chatting the duration they were there. When the waitress returned and asked if they were going to be getting dessert, Blaine declined for the both of them, saying he had it already planned and winked at Kurt. Kurt's dick started to get hard at the thought.

Once they left the restaurant, they drove back to the house where Blaine led Kurt back out to the deck. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw a small table set for two with candles and two pieces of cheesecake. Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair and he sat down. They spent the next long hour feeding each other and enjoying the other's company.

When they were both finished, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him down to the beach where they walked down the shore in a comfortable silence. Then Blaine all of a sudden stopped. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend questionably as Blaine stepped in front of Kurt, cupped his cheek and kissed him. It started off as a slow, chaste kiss but rapidly became more heated and passionate.

Blaine pulled away first.

"Kurt…I love you. These past 6 months have just been perfect. They have opened my eyes to so much love. Each and every day I fall more and more in love with you. You make me want to be a better person. I love you so_, so_ much."

Kurt let out an uneven breath that he didn't even know he was holding as Blaine lowered down onto one knee and pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket.

"Kurt…will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kurt just about screamed into the night.

Blaine got back up onto his feet and took the white gold band adorned with a single diamond and placed it on Kurt's ringer finger.

"Oh Blaine, it's so beautiful and perfect."

Kurt leaped into Blaine's arms and placed little kisses all over Blaine's face whispering words of love.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you do something for me? It's something that I've never done before."

"Anything for you."

"Will you make love to me?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips.

"Of course darling."

* * *

Please Review! More to come soon :)


	13. Chapter 12

Just a few things... Im so sorry this have taken forever to get to you! I've been trying to get this chapter writen for about 2 weeks now and it just wasn't happening.

Also this chapter was sent to my beta almost a week ago and i havent heard back yet SOOO when I do get it ill change this one! I just really wanted to get this posted before Christmas.

Also this chapter people might hate you for it, but people have been asking about some angsty and you got it for this chapter!

Klaine is EndGame! So Dont worry

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Both man walked back to the house hand in hand. Taking in the surroundings, it was so beautiful where they were. Kurt wouldn't of minded packing up and moving to California. The short walk back to the house was quite. Blaine wasn't going to lie, he was nervous. He had never bottomed before with anyone. This was a huge step for the teacher and he wanted to share it with Kurt.

Finally reaching the bedroom, both men took their time getting undressed. This wasn't about a quick way to get off and be done with it. Kurt wanted to make this so special for Blaine. He was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

After the clothes were shed both men went and get under the blankets and laid there for a moment.

It was Kurt that broke the silence.

"Are you nervous?" he asked his fiancé.

"No…I love you and I trust you 100%" Blaine smiled.

With that Kurt reached over and grabbed the lube that was on the end table and squirted some into the hands. He held it in his hands for a moment to try and warm it up for Blaine. Kurt parted Blaine's legs and slide in between them, having his lubed up hand finally press at Blaine's entrance.

"Please promise to tell me to stop if it starts to hurt and I will. I want to make this special for you and I don't want to hurt you in anyway because it is going to be rather painful."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay I promise I'll tell you."

Kurt took his index finger and slowly pushed in, keeping his hand still waiting for Blaine to get used to the intrusion. He could feel Blaine stiffen under him. Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine on the mouth trying to make him think of something other than the pain.

"You can move now."

The student obeyed and pushed his finger in more. After a bit Blaine told him to add another. Kurt began to move the two fingers around trying so hard to stretch Blaine as gentle as possible. Soon Kurt added a third finger. His fingers were pushing in and out of Blaine and suddenly Kurt blushed up against Blaine's prostate.

_"Fuck Kurt…"_ Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck.  
_"Right there Yes Yes Yes don't stop please…"_

Kurt leaned over so he lips were to Blaine's ear. "Are you ready for me?"

Blaine just nodded. He couldn't trust himself to answer Kurt right at this second.

Blaine hissed as Kurt pulled his fingers out. He went and reached for the lube again and squirting more into palm and rubbing it up and down his cock getting himself ready. Grabbing a pillow and placing it under Blaine's hips. Kurt adjusted himself and lined himself up at Blaine's entrance. Blaine giving him the okay, Kurt pushed inside of him slowly for the first time.

Blaine wasn't going to lie, it fucking hurt like a bitch, but Kurt was taking his time and being so gentle with him. Soon the pain went away a bit and Kurt finally pushed all the way in.

"Shit Blaine you are so tight for me, I can't even begin to tell you how good you feel around me right now. So hot and tight." Kurt moaned out as he began to pull out but only to thrust back in.

Blaine couldn't even bring himself to say anything. He was being reduced to a puddle of mush moaning out things that really didn't make any sense.

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yes…I'm fucking perfect. I feel so full right now. This is the best feeling in the world."

Kurt picked up the pace some more going a little bit faster. He can't get over how fucking amazing this felt. Thrusting into Blaine's wet hot tight hole.

Kurt once again found Blaine's prostate, and now he made sure he hit it every single time.

"Fuck Yes KURT! Right there….ohh god yes yes yes."  
"I need you to fuck me harder."

Kurt did as he was asked and started plowing into him. The headboard was now hitting the wall making a great deal of noise along with Kurt and Blaine's moaning filling the room. _Thank god Wes has a house and there aren't a lot of other people around._

"Blaine baby I'm so close, I'm going to cum in that tight ass of your baby. Is that okay? Do you want me to cum inside of you? I know you will love to feeling. I know I fucking love it when you cum inside of me….FUCK I'm going to cu-"

Kurt was cut off from what he was about to finish saying because Blaine quenched around Kurt's cock as he started to cum and that sent Kurt over the edge, spilling his seed inside of his beautiful fiancé. Together they rode out their post-orgasm highs, Kurt finally pulled out of Blaine and cuddled up next to him while they both tried to catch their breaths.

Kurt looked up and took his finger to move a piece of hair that was in Blaine's face and kissed his cheek.

"I Love you Blaine."

"Mm I love you too."

0o0

The next day the boys found lots and lots of things to make the time go by fast, because tonight Blaine was taking Kurt dancing at a place that Wes had suggested.

Their morning and afternoon was filled with kisses and cuddles and a few rounds of sex on the couch and by the fire place. They also went to an afternoon movie and had a late lunch at a small Italian restaurant that was a few blocks away.

After the movie they came home and took a shower together and got ready for the night. They finally walked out the door about two hours later. Yup it took that long thanks to Kurt's mouth that wouldn't stop sucking Blaine's cock while they were in the shower and once Blaine came down his throat, Blaine repaid the favor.

0o0

Pulling up to the place, Kurt saw that his wasn't a normal dance club. This place was an open bar on the beach with a huge dance floor. There were a few people there already, but it was still kind of early he guessed.

They walked to the bar hand in hand ordering a few drinks for themselves. Kurt sat there taking in the beautiful site that was in front of him as he drank his cosmo.

"Will you dance with me?" Blaine asked setting his empty cup down.

"Yes of course."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor. It was starting to get darker and there was a small breeze that was blowing. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine pulled him in close by his hips. The DJ had just switched to a new song. It was a little slower than the last but it still had a good beat to it. They held each other tight as they swayed to the music.

"Thank you for everything. This weekend has been so perfect. It couldn't have been any better. I love you so much Blaine and I'm so glad we found each other." He leans in and kisses Blaine and Blaine deepens it in return.

They were dancing together just getting lost in each other. They didn't even hear a person approach them.

"Blaine?" someone said from behind him. Blaine turned around to see who it could be and when he looked at the persons face he turned white, almost like he saw a ghost. Kurt felt him tense and ran his hand up and down his back to try and get him to relax. Kurt didn't know the person that was standing in front of them. But he wanted to know him, he was making Blaine uncomfortable.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey Blaine how's it going? Who do we have here? Another one of your men you play with? Will you throw him out to once you get bored of him?"

"I'm sorry who the hell are you?" Kurt piped in.

"OH a feisty one you have here huh Blaine." The tall man smirked.

"Well in case you didn't know…I'm Sebastian. I used to be Blaine's fiancé. We were together for 3 years. Almost adopted a little boy together, but I guess he changed his mind because one night he was there and the next day he was gone."

Kurt couldn't believe the news he was hearing. Blaine had never said anything about being engaged to someone or thinking about adopting a fucking child for that matter.

"I'm guessing he already proposed to you judging by the ring that you are wearing. Almost looks like mine. I'd call if off if I were you. He's just going to leave you heart broken and then you will be alone. Or you can come home with me and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man and not some short hobbit twink over here."

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He needed to get out of there and fast. He ran to the end of the beach and hailed a cab that took him back to the house. He left Blaine and Sebastian there on the beach together.

"What the fuck Sebastian? Why are you even here?" Blaine was angry. Blaine wasn't ready to tell Kurt about his and Sebastian's relationship. It's not like he didn't want too, he was just too scared. Blaine and Sebastian almost got married and had a kid together; he didn't just want to dump all that on him.

"I want to make you hurt like you hurt me. When you walked out on me 2 years ago, I fucking loved you Blaine but I guess I wasn't enough for you. So you left without a word."

"We fought all the time. We were never meant to be together Sebastian. My last night at the apartment was when I realized it. And the next morning I was gone."

"I'm sorry Sebastian."

"Whatever Blaine. Looks like your boy left. You might want to go and catch him."

Blaine looked around to see that in fact Kurt wasn't there anymore.

"Shit" was all Blaine said as he ran to the car and drove back to the house.

0o0

When Blaine got back to the house he saw that the lights were still out. Maybe he just went to bed. Blaine walked into the dark house searching for the light switch.

"Kurt…" he yelled out walking around the kitchen and living room but didn't get an answer.

Blaine walked to their room opening the door Blaine saw a note on the bed and noticed that Kurt's suitcase was gone.

He picked up the note and read.

**_Blaine,_**

**_I flew back home to New York, I need some time to think about something's. Please don't contact me when I'm ready to talk to you I'll call you myself. Words can't explain right now how hurt and sick to my stomach I feel after hearing about Sebastian. You must have really loved him huh? You were going to have a baby with him. _**

**_Enjoy you last day, maybe you should talk to him. I don't care what you do. Maybe I'll talk to you soon, I'm not sure._**

**_-Kurt_**

Blaine didn't even see that something had fallen from the paper and on to the bed.

It was Kurt's ring.

* * *

Also one more thing! This story will be ending when Kurt graduates so I think you will have have about 3-4 more chapters to look forward too :)

Thanks again! Make sure you review! They are love!


	14. Chapter 13

You Love Me :) Heres another update!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kurt cried the whole plane ride home, a new batch of tears falling from his pale face, even when he thought he couldn't cry anymore. He was so hurt. He couldn't understand why Blaine wouldn't have told him about Sebastian. Maybe one day, Kurt would hear Blaine out so that way he could explain, but right now he just wanted to be mad for a while. He deserved to be mad for a while.

When Kurt finally landed and took a cab back to his place, he was flooded with emotion the minute he opened the door. He looked over at the couch and saw a piece of clothing that Blaine had left there right before they had left for their trip. Setting his bag down, he went to grab the piece of clothing and took it to his bedroom, cuddling into it and just letting the tears fall.

When lying on his bed became too much for him, Kurt went and sat on the couch. Remembering all of the nights they would spend there, sleeping or making love, Kurt couldn't stand to be in there for too long. Eventually, overcome with emotion, he fell asleep on the couch with thoughts of Blaine flooding his dreams.

When Kurt finally awoke from his nap, the apartment was dark.

_Jesus how long did I sleep for? _Kurt thought to himself, sitting up on the couch. He got up, his back cracking in protest and took his bag into his room, putting his things away. Remembering that he had had to shut his phone off because of the flight home he went and grabbed it and turned it on.

There were a few texts from Blaine. _Of course he didn't listen to me when I said to not contact me. _Kurt sighed to himself while opening up the messages.

**[Blaine 12:15pm] Kurt, I know you said not to contact you but I'm just…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Sebastian, but there's nothing to tell. We've been over for a long time and he was so bitter because of it. I love you so much Kurt. I hope you know that. I hope you made it home okay. I love you. Call me when you're ready. **

**[Blaine 1:00pm] I'm just… I'm sorry I love you.**

After reading the messages, Kurt deleted them and set his phone on the table, going into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. With a sandwich and chips in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, Kurt made his way back to the couch and got caught up on some TV.

He spent the rest of the day moping around the apartment trying to get some last minute homework done and clean the apartment, quickly running out of things to do to occupy himself so he wasn't lying around the house thinking about Blaine.

Deciding to make a trip to the grocery store, he filled up the now empty apartment with food. He also bought stuff to bake cookies, cupcakes and brownies. One thing Kurt loved to do when he was upset or stressed was to bake things.

A few hours later, he had baked enough goods to feed an army of soldiers, which made Kurt think of Finn. So he packaged a bunch of stuff up and tomorrow before his class he decided to go the post office and mail it out. It may as well have some purpose to it.

0o0

Waking up Monday morning was worse than what Kurt thought it was going to be like. He didn't want to go to class. He had class with Blaine on Mondays.

0o0

Blaine had thought his heart had stopped after reading Kurt's note and looking at the bed to see his engagement ring. The tears started to fall as he fell on the bed. He needed to fix this. He needed Kurt in his life; he couldn't lose him. He packed his bag and booked the next flight back to New York. He sent a few texts to Kurt before getting on the plane, knowing that they would go unanswered.

When Blaine got back to his apartment, he put his stuff away and decided that sleeping in his bed tonight wasn't an option. After getting some food into his belly, Blaine checked his phone and saw, unsurprisingly; that there weren't any messages from Kurt. Pulling the blanket it over him on the couch, Blaine fell into a restless sleep.

Sunday, Blaine finished some of his mountain of school work and got ready for his lessons for class tomorrow. He had a few calls during the day; one from Cooper and another from Wes. Wes was calling to make sure everything was put back into order. They talked for a little bit longer and then they said their goodbyes.

After getting his work done, Blaine went for a walk in central park. He needed to clear his head and come up with a plan to get Kurt back, and that wasn't going to happen if he was closed up in his apartment. Everything in the apartment reminded him of Kurt. So walking around it was.

Central Park was always beautiful and it never failed to take Blaine's breath away. Walking around with his hands in his pockets, Blaine passed an elderly couple sitting on a bench holding hands and stealing kisses when they thought no-one was looking. The teacher just smiled at the sight in front of him. He hoped that one day that would be him and Kurt. Walking through Central Park together, 90 years old, talking about anything and everything; life, kids, grandkids and maybe even great grand kids.

0o0

Blaine's alarm went off way too early for him Monday morning. He groaned as he got up and ready for the day. Well, on the plus side, Kurt might come to class so he would be able to see him and maybe talk to him. That thought alone made Blaine hopeful.

0o0

He made his way to his classroom and sighed when he saw Kurt's empty seat. He was _always_ early so they could have some alone time before people came in. Empting out his messenger bag, his heart a little heavier, Blaine got ready for class.

It was five minutes into his lesson and Kurt still hadn't show up. _Maybe he wasn't coming_ Blaine thought. It wouldn't surprise him if he had stayed at home.

Blaine was about to pass out some worksheets to his students, when Kurt burst through the door, saying sorry to Blaine as he passed him taking his seat in the front.

"You're late Mr. Hummel…See me after class." Blaine told him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes in response.

Class went on after that. Kurt couldn't bring himself to concentrate (or care for that matter). He tried his best not to look at Blaine. Everything he did, the sound of his voice, the slight chuckle he occasionally heard, made him want to leave and go cry somewhere.

The bell finally rang and the kids got their bags and left the room. Kurt and Blaine were finally alone.

"You wanted to see me?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes not even looking at him.

"Why were you late?"

"I don't think that's any of your business now is it?" Kurt snapped.

"I'm sorry- I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't think you were going to come today."

"I don't want to talk about it, Mr. Anderson."

That stung.

A sad smile was painted on Blaine's face. "I'll just leave you alone."

"Yes, that would be nice." And with that, Kurt left.

Kurt left the room and ran out of the school. He didn't want to cry in front of Blaine. As soon he got out of the boundaries, he let the tears fell. There was no way he could go to his other class today. He went home, throwing his bag to the floor and curling up on the couch and crying until he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Not sure when the next update shall be... BUT i'm hoping to get the next one is written and sent off to my awesome beta within the next couple of days!

I Love you all my awesome readers!

Have a Merry Chirstmas and Happy New Year!


	15. Chapter 14

I just want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading this! You dont know how much it means to me to see that people actually like this story!

A Special Thanks to my wonderful Beta Rebecca! She's the best!

Oh shutting up now!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

For the next month Kurt avoided Blaine as much as he could. Maybe that was a long time but Kurt just wasn't ready. But soon. He missed Blaine so hurt that it hurt. He was going to talk to him soon. He was going to fix everything. He needs Blaine so much in his life right now.

It was a Friday night and Kurt was home sitting his couch reading the latest Vogue when he picked up his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

[Kurt]_I miss you. Can you come over? I'm ready to talk. _

It was a little while before Kurt got a response. He was beginning to think that maybe Blaine didn't want to see him anymore.

[Blaine] Hey, I just got this I was in the shower sorry. I'll get ready and be over in 20? I miss you too.

Kurt couldn't help the smile and spread across his face. He was so happy. But thoughts began to drift to Blaine and thinking about him wet and naked since he had just gotten out of the shower. Before he knew it Kurt was hard. He ran into the bathroom and jerked himself off. When he came back into the living room there was a knock on the door.

When Kurt opened the door, Blaine ran towards him and picked him up into a hug and twirled him around. Kurt let out a squeak but wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held on tight. Blaine walked over to the couch and set both of them down.

"i-im sorry I just missed you."

"Its fine Blaine…I have missed you too."

"You should um talk. That's why I'm here."

Kurt got up off Blaine's lap and sat down next to him on the couch. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his. He had so much he wanted to say, he didn't even know where to start. He still wanted Blaine no matter what. He had missed his beautiful hazel eyed man, so many sleepless nights thinking about him. Judging by how Blaine looks Kurt was sure he has had a few sleepless nights in the last month as well.

"Oh Blaine my beautiful beautiful Blaine." Kurt leaned in and places a small peck to his lips.

"I'm sorry" Kurt started out.

"Im sorry that it's taken me so long to talk to you. I was just so angry and hurt. But I want to get this off my chest before you say after you have to say. I still love you nothing has made me change that. Whatever happened with you and Sebastian is in the past and that's where it needs to stay. If you want to tell me what happened that's totally and 100% up to you. But I've learned that it's something that I don't want to know unless you want me too. It won't change how I feel. I love you and I still want to be with you…if you will still have me." Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding he looked over and Blaine waiting for his reply.

"Of course I still want you Kurt." Was all Blaine said before he leaned forward and cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed their lips together. Kurt didn't take too much time opening up his mouth to let his boyfriends tongue slip in. the loud moan that escaped the students lips went straight to the teacher's dick and it started to get hard. He lifted Kurt so that he was straddling his lap being careful to not break the kiss. On instinct ground their hips together.

"Shit sorry I don't miss you, I don't know what came over me" Blaine apologized.

"It's okay I've missed you so much Blaine. I've also missed this-"Kurt ground down his hips again and again.

"I also miss you inside of me mmm."

Without another word Blaine picked Kurt up and led them to his room. Once Blaine let Kurt down and placed him on the bed, Kurt began to rip off of his clothes and Blaine's as well. In his opinion Blaine was not going fast enough so he helped him out.

Soon they were in Kurt's bed tangled up with each other grinding together at a slow pace. It was perfect.

"Baby…I need…ohh fuckk you feel so good."

"What Kurt what do you need?"

"Blaine I need you inside of me."

Blaine reached over and pulled out the bottle of lube that was in the night stand drawer. Popping the cap open he squeezed a good amount into his hand trying to warm it up a little bit. He slid his hand down and came to Kurt's entrance stroking it a little bit he finally pushed a finger inside.

Blaine worked Kurt open stretching him nice and wide so he could just slip right in. Soon Blaine was 3 fingers in and Kurt was becoming impatient.

"You need to get in me now." He huffed.

The shorter man just laughed. He grabbed the lube again and poured more into his hand and slicked up his cock. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and pushed in, pushing all the way in until he bottom out.

"Oh god…your still so tight Kurt shit."

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and held him as close as possible while Blaine picked up a rhythm and started thrusting into him. Kurt couldn't help the loud moans that came out of his mouth. He has missed Blaine. Missed everything about him. Kurt grabbed the sheet to the side of him and held on tight.

"Fuck yes….right there don't stop babe …please don't ever fucking stop. I love you so much." Kurt moaned out in one breath.

Blaine was starting to get close and could tell that his boyfriend was too. He grabbed on it Kurt's cock and started to stroke it. It wasn't before long before men were coming with each other. They road there orgasms out together. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and laid down there next to him, cuddling.

"Blaine?"

"hmm?"

"um there is one thing that I need to say and I hope you are not mad at me. I really want to wait to get engaged again. Graduation is in 2 ½ months and I really hate keeping you a secret. I want to take you home to meet my family and properly introduce you to them. After that we can be fiancés again. I just really want to do this. I hope you understand."

"Sure anything you want." Blaine smiled bright.

"I'm going to go and grab a wet towel and clean us up." Kurt nodded and watched Blaine as he left the bed, only to come back a moment later with a wet wash cloth to wipe them down.

Tossing the cloth into the hamper Blaine got back into bed and under the covers with Kurt. It didn't take long for them to feel asleep. For the first time in over a month both men feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Please stay safe this Christmas! I hope I was taking off the naughty list because of this chapter :)

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Okay! My lovely readers. This is the LAST chapter of Oh. Mr. Anderson! I cant thank you guys enough for the love and support you have shown me. its still blowing my mind as to how many people are still taking there time to read this! I have enjoyed writing for all of you!

Ok i'll shut up now!

OHH and Thanks again to my wounderful awesome Beta! Rebecca! Shes the BEST!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was finally graduation day. All the hard work that Kurt had been doing for the past 4 years was finally about to pay off. He was graduating from NYU, he and Blaine were back together and their relationship would no long have to be kept a secret from anyone. They could do all of the couple-y things that they wanted to. Only 2 more hours.

0o0

Kurt parents had flown in the week before graduation, which meant that Kurt couldn't be alone with Blaine that much, driving both boys crazy with need. Kurt was a little stressed out, and he needed to relieve some stress. Not only that, he also missed their nights just snuggling up with each other on the couch.

Kurt _was_ enjoying with time with his parents and step brother; he showed them all of the sights and took them out to dinner just in the first few days of them being there. But as much as he loved them, he needed to see Blaine. He picked up his phone and quickly typed out a text.

_I need to see you NOW! Please tell me you are home. I really need your lips on my cock or me inside of you. I don't care… I just need you-Kurt_

He didn't have to wait too long for a reply.

**Fuck babe. I'll be home in 5 minutes.- B**

Kurt went and got his keys and wallet and told his family that he was going to go to the grocery store and that he would be back in a while. He hated lying to them, but it needed to be done.

0o0

Finally reaching Blaine's apartment, Kurt took out his spare key and opened up the door.

There on the couch was Blaine, naked and 3 fingers deep inside of himself.

"Fucking hell Blaine you should see yourself right now…so _fucking_ hot. I only have a little bit before I need to head back; I told them I was going to the grocery store." Kurt growled, snapping Blaine out of his daze.

"_Oh fuck just come and fuck me please."_ Blaine moaned out.

Kurt became hard almost instantaneously. He ripped his clothes off and grabbed the lube that was on the couch and spread it on his rigid cock. Pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, he pushed in, keeping their foreheads together. Kurt stilled his movements, letting Blaine get used to the stretch.

"It's been a long fucking week Blaine and I've missed you so much." Kurt moaned out while thrusting into his boyfriend.

"Shit… Kurt I've missed you too. But tonight is graduation and then there won't be any more school for the both of us and as much as I'm sure you love your parents, they will be gone and we can have our alone time back. Don't make any plans for after they leave because after they leave you are coming to my apartment and I'm going to fuck you so hard and then you are going to return the favour"

Kurt picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster into Blaine's tight hole.

"You can't just say things like that Blaine while I have my cock inside of your ass."

Blaine grabbed a hold of the couch cushions on each side of him, knuckles whitening and tendons straining as he held on.

"Fuck right there baby…god you feel so good inside of me. I can't wait to be inside of you again. Fucking Christ it's been a long week. So any night's I've jerked off to the thought of you because I couldn't have you in my bed with me."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw making his way to his ear.

"I'm so close…every night I've had jerk myself off too. I couldn't stop thinking about fucking your tight ass, making you scream my name… _fuck_ Blaine…I almost snuck over a few times."

"Come with me baby…I'm so _so_ close Kurt."

"Je vais à la baise vous si fort ce soir M. Anderson" the taller man whispered into his ear.

Blaine didn't even know what Kurt said, but it sounded so hot it pushed him over the edge, coming all over his stomach. The feel of Blaine quenching around Kurt's cock sent him over the edge as well, coming deep inside of his teacher. They sat still for a second, until Blaine reached over and grabbed a tissue and wiped his stomach off. Kurt pulled slowly out of Blaine and cleaned himself up as well.

"As much as I hate to say this, I need to go. But I'll see you tonight?" Kurt said while getting dressed and fixing his hair.

"I know, I love you and I'll see you tonight." Blaine got up off the couch, wincing marginally, to kiss his boyfriend.

"Love you too." And with that, Kurt was gone.

0o0

After quickly rushing to the store, Kurt picked up a few things and headed back to his apartment. Burt and Carol were on the couch watching something on the TV and Finn was in his room, on the phone to someone.

"Hey Kiddo what took you so long?" Burt asked, glancing up from the screen.

"Sorry dad, it was super busy in there so it did take a while."

Looking at the time on the wall, Kurt dismissed himself, telling everyone that he was going to start to get ready for graduation, and a few hours later, Kurt was showered, dressed and ready to walk out the door.

The car ride to NYU was kind of quiet for some reason, but Kurt used the silence atmosphere to think about Blaine and how he was going to introduce him to his parents. He was nervous; he didn't know how his father was going to react when his father found out that Blaine was Kurt's English teacher.

0o0

Graduation seemed to drag on forever, but it was finally over. Kurt would catch Blaine's eye from time to time during the ceremony and they would just smile at each other before quickly looking back and listening to the person that was speaking.

Before Kurt went out on stage he sent a quick text to Blaine asking him to come over tonight for dinner at his place to officially meet his parents. Blaine of course agreed but he was still nervous.

0o0

Burt and Finn were sitting on the couch, watching some sports channel while Kurt sat opposite reading a magazine. He had offered to help Carol in the kitchen but she wouldn't let him, telling him to go and spend some time with his father and brother. Looking at his watch Blaine would be there soon, and, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Kurt pretty much jumped out of his chair screaming he would get it.

Opening the door, Blaine was standing there as cute as ever holding red and yellow roses in one hand and pink tulips in the other.

"You shouldn't have Blaine these are just beautiful." Kurt said to Blaine when he handed him the roses.  
"Of course I had too. You see my beautiful boyfriend just graduated from college so I had to get him something."

Kurt smiled shyly and dragged Blaine into the living room, both men on the couch looking up to see who it was.

"Who's this kiddo?" Burt asked, looking at Blaine.

"Dad…this is Blaine…he's my boyfriend."

Burt just looked at him. "He's your what?"

Kurt could sense Blaine stiffen up at Burt's abrupt words. "_Boyfriend_ dad…we've been dating for a while now and I really wanted to introduce you both tonight."

"You like sports kid?" Burt asked Blaine from the couch.

"Umm, yeah I do." The man responded in a slightly low register.  
"Well come and sit down and watch it with us. Kurt can you go and check up on dinner?"

Before parting Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek swiftly, while Blaine was left to sit with Kurt's father and step-brother Finn.

The men made the time pass with small chit chat about sports, while Kurt was squealing about Blaine to Carole in the kitchen and of course handing her the pink tulips that Blaine had gotten for her. It really did feel nice to actually have someone to talk to about his boyfriend. No more hiding.

About a half hour later, Kurt was setting the table and bringing out the food. Blaine offered to help but Kurt simply told him to go and enjoy the manly bonding that was going on in the living room.

Soon they were all sitting around the table, their plates piled with food and making small talk. Kurt looked around and smiled to himself. His life was perfect. He was here with his family and Blaine, whom everyone seemed to love.

"So Blaine, what do you do for a job?" Carole asked and Kurt's thought he was going to have a heart attack. He took Blaine's hand underneath the table, giving it a squeeze telling him to go on.

"Well Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, I'm an English teacher at NYU." Blaine smiled at her. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back, praying to god that this dinner wasn't going to go south. He really liked Kurt's parents even if he had only known them for a few hours. They were the perfect example of how a family should be.

"Was my son in your class Blaine?" Burt piped in.  
"Umm, yeah Sir he was." Blaine responded quietly

Burt laid down his fork and looked at both boys sternly.

"You do know that is very illegal and if someone had found out you would have lost your job."

"Yes Sir I know, but I love your son. I tried to stay away from him, I really did. But there is just something about him that I still till this day can't put my finger on. Your son is beautiful and amazing and smart and talented. I would do anything for him." Blaine looked over at Kurt, smiling when he saw a small tear escape his eye.

"Well I can see that you made my boy happy so that's all the matters, but if you make him unhappy you _will_ have a meeting with a shot gun."

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes Sir, I understand"

"It's Burt…stop calling me Sir; I'm not that old yet."

"Sorry Burt."

"It's fine kid."

After that dinner went along just fine. Kurt couldn't believe it; he thought for sure his dad was going to fly off the handle when he learned that Blaine was his teacher. But then again, there wasn't anything that he could do. He was 21 and he had just graduated from college.

After the dished were cleaned and put away, Kurt's parents and brother made their way to bed, leaving Kurt and Blaine snuggling on the couch watching a movie.

"Well, that went better than I thought." The taller man said, snuggling more into Blaine's side.  
"Yeah I'm glad it went well, I don't know what I would do if your parents were against it."  
"Well I would still have kept seeing you." Kurt replied softly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you Kurt."  
"I love you too, Blaine."

After the movie had ended, they made their way to Kurt's bed. They didn't want to wake up anyone so sex was not on the cards tonight, but they were okay with that. They cuddled together until neither of them could keep their eyes open.

0o0

_…Two years later…_

Blaine and Kurt walked through into Burt and Carol's house. They were in the kitchen eating lunch together before Burt had to go back to work.

"Dad" Kurt screamed.

"Jesus what the hell is going on? Why are you here?" Burt asked, as Kurt and Blaine held up their hands.

"We are getting married." They said in unison.

* * *

Thanks again! Please remember to review!

There will be a sequel yes! Also the engagment part, thats going to be a one-shot. i will not be apart of the new chapters.

Im not sure when the new sequel will be up. Im going to LA Jan 11-15 so I wont be able to write while im away. But as soon as I get back, I still start writing again :)

I Hope all of you have or had a safe and Happy New Year!

You'll hear from me soon!


End file.
